


New Heroes Rising Season 1

by Alex_Sage



Series: New Heroes Rising [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, IGF Atlas, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), New paladins, Next Generation, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sage/pseuds/Alex_Sage
Summary: The universe is at peace. A peace won by the Voltron paladins and the great sacrifice of Princess Allura. However, peace cannot last forever. After nearly twenty years a new threat has emerged sending tremors through our reality. Coming out of nowhere and launching a viscous attack. The universe is sorely unprepared and the need for Voltron is great. With the lions scattered in unknown reaches and the former paladins all falling into a mysterious coma. The Coalition of Free planets fears this could be the end of the peace they knew.However, the lions have a different plan. Each calling out to a different new hero. These young souls must discover their inner powers and try to fill the void left by their predecessors. Fighting to save their reality and world as they know it.A delinquent artist, hotheaded Garrison cadet, flamboyant prince, tech headed hermit, and part-time pizza cook hold the fate of the entire universe in their hands.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/N-7, Original Characters/Original Characters, Romelle/OC, Voltron Lions & Original Character(s), paladins & original characters
Series: New Heroes Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. It Begins: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of what it would be like if a sequel to Voltron Legendary Defender would be like. If I could make it. The story is divided into episodes and each Chapter is a part of an episode. I hope you enjoy!

[Cover Image ](https://www.canva.com/design/DAEMJPEguEg/iesHB_EynWEFVo3-zak6lQ/view?utm_content=DAEMJPEguEg&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)

The defenders of the universe. Mighty heroes, the paladins of the five great lions that make up Voltron the greatest strength of the galaxy. The Paladins fought for many years defeating the Galra Empire and the witch Honerva, the brave Princess Allura giving her life to bring peace to all realities. However, a new threat festers in this time of peace and prosperity threatening to burst forth with a vengeance that could destroy everything they’ve worked so hard to build. The galaxy is in need of new heroes to rise up to face this coming darkness...

“Welcome to Pizza Shack, how may I help you?” a teenage half Balmeran asked from behind the counter of the pizza parlor.

“Two mediums for Sue” the woman on the other side answered.

“Here you go” the boy handed over the pizzas and sent the woman off with a smile.

“I can’t believe you like this job Spike” a girl muttered perched on a table behind the counter.

“You always say that Cade” Spike replied looking over some of the tickets on the counter.

“And I always mean it. We’re the children of Voltron Paladins; it's not like either of us have ever wanted for anything. Plus your dad kinda owns most of the intergalactic chain restaurants anyway” Cade pointed out.

“Working is fun'' Spike stated with a sigh.

“For you maybe” the girl muttered.

“So how’s the Garrison training going?” the boy inquired casually. Cadence let off a growl of annoyance. “So not well”

“Nobody takes me seriously. I can fly circles around them and they have me doing stupid routine crap it’s more than a little frustrating.” the girl complained.

“You just got to be patient. I mean even our fathers had to go through being cadets,” Spike pointed out.

“Actually they left part way through being cadets. I mean they were our age when they started to defend the universe. Pidge was even younger” Cade argued “all I want to do is travel through space and explore. Is that too much to ask?”

“We’ve been to space Cade. We were born on alien planets.” Spike muttered then turned to help the next customer who approached the counter.

“I moved to Earth over a decade ago. I was six. I don’t even really remember Cater. You get to visit your Balmera every summer” Cadence sighed. “Heck it’s in orbit right now”

“If you miss Cater so much why not just ask your dads or Uncle Shiro to fly you out there? I think The Atlas leaves in a couple days, sure you could negotiate your way to a ride” Spike suggested over his shoulder handing over another order of pizza.

“It’s not about that” Cadence let off a breath “ha-have you ever felt like, like you were meant for something more? Something beyond just the life you were born with?”

Spike turned to look at his friend with a sigh “Cadence I love the life I was given and I’m content with it. You should be happy too. Like you said we don’t really want for anything”

Cade took a deep breath “you’re right.” she hopped off the table “I’ll go ahead and get out of your hair”

She began to walk toward the back door “hey Cade” she turned and Spike tossed her a bag. “A couple garlic knots on the house”

She smiled at her friend “thanks, see you around” she headed outside and over to her motorcycle putting on her helmet and putting the garlic knot bag in her satchel she headed off down the road.

Earth had changed since the Galra and Honerva attacked, and the Voltron paladins retired. With Sam Holt’s wormhole technology the planet had become an intergalactic hub of sorts with one of the most diverse populations only rivaled in that diversity by Altea which was a close ally along with Dibazal. At the heart of Earth’s growth was Garrison City. This was where the Galaxy Garrison as well as the Coalition of Free Planets were situated. Representatives from every planet in the coalition lived in Garrison city with their families advocating for their people in the General Assembly that voted on everything that had to do with galaxy wide political matters. Meanwhile the GG was the primary peacekeeping and enforcement body of the Coalition.

This was the diverse city Cadence grew up in. One of her fathers was even a member of the Assembly. The other taught at the Garrison where she was currently enrolled.

Cadence coasted into the parking garage of her apartment building and took her normal spot removing her helmet and heading to the elevator. It pinged at her floor and she stepped out into the empty hall. She started unlocking her door when one down the hall opened.

“Now you all are going to behave yourselves tonight and we are going to have a good time, you hear?” Cade looked down the hall at the mother who was scolding her young children.

“Okay” the kids mumbled.

The mother sighed then noticed they were being observed she immediately brightened “oh hello Cadence” she waved.

“Hi Mrs. Pallecie,” the teenage girl waved back with a smile.

The woman headed down the hall holding the hands of both her children as Cadence entered her family's apartment. Closing the door behind her with her foot, she sat her helmet and tossed her keys on the table next to the door. She shrugged off her red jacket hooking it on the coat hanger.

There was a blue flash at her side and she looked down with a smile at her cosmic wolf. “Hey Kosmo” she gave him a pat on the head as she slid off her shoes and headed into the main room that was half kitchen and half living room. She sat down the garlic knots as Kosmo walked over to lay next to the couch.

“You hungry?” she called to the wolf who gave her a grunt in reply. She pulled his food dish from the floor and the box of food from the lower cabinet filling it. She grabbed the garlic knots and wolf food. Setting the latter down in front of the creature as she headed through the living room side to the veranda.

Cadence leaned on the railing, the cold air tingeing her shoulders and ruffling her tank top as she looked out at the city popping a garlic knot into her mouth. There was something calling out to her in all the lights that shined in the setting sun.  
_________________

“Remember Thomas you must take into account time dilation-”

“For the fiftieth time I get it Coran, clear day is a big deal” Tommy exclaimed walking down the hallway of the Altean castle the orange and speckled grey haired man following behind him.

“Now, now don’t get all moody. As the heir to the Altean throne you must keep a level head at all times” Coran advised twisting his mustache in his fingers.

“I understand Coran and I am level headed” the teenager replied, careful to keep any hint of annoyance out of his voice. “But I’m not going to be taking over for my mother for a very long time so I think I can stand to relax”

“Yes Queen Romelle should have a long and happy rule as the first Queen of this glorious reborn Altea” Coran smiled as they stopped in front of the prince’s room. “But that just means we have more time to get you prepared”

“And I’m thrilled and thankful but now I’m going to retire to my room good evening,” Tommy told the man and quickly slipped into his room with a sigh.

“Good evening” he heard Coran call from the other side of the door as he headed off.

“Ugh” the blond Altean boy sighed, collapsing on his bed. He sat there for a moment then held up his communicator looking up at it after dialing the number he wanted. It took a moment for the person he was contacting to answer.

“Hey bro what’s up?” the smiling face on the screen immediately brightened the blond’s mood.

“Hey TJ. Nothing much just escaped a lecture from Coran but what’s new.” he shrugged best he could still laying down. “How about you, how's Earth?”

“Same as always. Sun’s just setting. Check it out” TJ turned his screen so that his brother could see the setting sun.

“Cool. Sun’s still not quite hitting the horizon here” the blond explained. “How are Uncle Curtis and Uncle Shiro?”

“Working mostly but I still get to see them most of the time” TJ explained turning the screen back to himself and adjusting his black hair. “Uncle Shiro says that the Atlas is wormholing to Dibazal in three days and they’re going to drop me home on their way”

“Ah so I’ll get to see you soon?” the altean brother smirked “and to think peace was just settling on the castle”

“Oh can it Tommy everyone knows you’re the bad one” TJ replied.

“Not according to mom” Tommy objected teasingly.

“Ouch man I’m hurt” TJ made mock pain putting a hand to his chest. The boys started laughing.

“I wish I could join you on Earth” Tommy sighed.

“One day you’ll get to bro I’m sure. Heck one day you’ll be king and get to go wherever you please” TJ scoffed.

“I’m not sure that’s exactly how it works” Tom gave his brother a look. “Bring me back a souvenir though would you?”

“Totally” TJ agreed with a smile “listen bro it’s getting late and I got to head back call you tomorrow”

“Alright bye” Tommy gave his brother a slight wave.

As TJ hung up he pocketed his phone and looked up at the graffiti mural he had been doing before Tommy called. Raising his scarf over his mouth and nose he shook the spray paint can and finished his art piece with a proud smirk as the last light of the sun faded.

Stepping back just to see the orange glow of the sun hit the wall just right illuminating the vibrant rainbow of colors he had used. It was an image of the street just below him. Which held one of Garrison City's Laundromats. In the mural each person was silhouetted in a color. All but one, the black silhouette of a teenage boy. He reached out a hand and touched the piece carefully before pulling back.

He pulled down his scarf and tossed his spray can in his backpack taking out his hoverboard. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders he climbed down the nearby fire escape and hit the street. Gliding down the sidewalk toward his uncles’ apartment.

He’d first started visiting Earth, where his late father was from, when he was ten. Staying with his father’s brother Curtis and Curtis’s husband Shiro. TJ loved Earth and returned anytime the opportunity presented itself. Tommy wasn’t as fortunate. Even though TJ was a year older than his brother, Tommy was far more Altean than his human looking brother. Tommy had altean marks and was blonde like their mother. The only thing that showed he was even his father’s son was the dark tint to his skin while TJ was as pale as their mother. TJ didn’t want to be a king anyway he just wanted to find somewhere to paint and be happy.

That’s why Tommy was the one chosen to inherit the crown and why he couldn’t leave Altea. Coran saw to that insisting Tommy learn everything he could about becoming the next ruler of Altea. They both knew the mustached man meant well but that didn’t change how frustrated Tommy got about the restrictions he was placed under.

TJ glided to a halt outside his apartment building and kicked up his board under his arm. Strutting through the lobby the boy took the stairs to his floor and headed to his Uncles’ apartment. It was already unlocked and he headed in to the sounds of Curtis and Shiro cooking in the kitchen.

“TJ that you?” Shiro called.

“No it’s a random stranger” TJ called back with a sigh heading into his room.

As expected Shiro appeared in his doorway a couple minutes later a rag hung on his shoulder. “Good day today?”

“Yeah” TJ shrugged, taking off his jacket and scarf.

“How was school?” the white haired man persisted.

“Fine” TJ muttered, not looking over at the man.

“The principal called. Said someone painted the gym wall again” Shiro explained.

“I don’t know anything about that,” TJ lied. It had been his first piece today the second being the one on the laundromat down the street.

“I'm sure” Shiro muttered TJ wasn’t looking at him but could hear the smirk in his voice. “She sent a picture, it was great work” the teen was mildly surprised and didn’t respond as Shiro turned to leave. “Dinner will be done in a minute. Oh! Also while I’m thinking of it my brother Keith and his family are coming to dinner tomorrow.” TJ turned to look at Shiro who had paused in the doorway. “You and their daughter Cadence are around the same age. I think you met her once when you were all little”

TJ thought for a minute “short one? Hated Tommy?”

“Yeah that’s her” Shiro chuckled lightly. “Maybe you could finally get a friend on Earth?”

TJ shrugged in response “I’m leaving the day after tomorrow why would that matter?”

“Because we both know you’ll come back the first chance you get” Shiro pointed out crossing his arms with a smile.

“Hey you two dinners ready” Curtis called from the kitchen.

“Come on let’s go eat” Shiro gestured with his head leaving the doorway of TJ’s room.

The boy sighed and turned to look out the window. He was always drawn to this planet. Shiro wasn’t wrong about that. It felt like something was calling to him here something that wanted him to stay.  
_______________________  
“Chip, run a diagnostic on the ships internal regulation systems and crystal energy systems”

“Right away Miss Emily” The android replied heading to the ship's controls as the girl who had given the instruction got up from where she had been looking at the wing control panel.

“Emily are you in here?” Matt called coming into the lab with his sister.

“Here” the teenager waved from where she had just sat down in front of her computer.

“It’s late, kid you still working?” Pidge asked, coming over to look over her nieces shoulder as Matt headed over to Chip.

“Air Crew reported issues with the wing stabilization of this ship. I looked over the controls and Chip’s running a diagnostic of the internal and crystal systems” Emily replied.

“Did you check the g-force stabilizer and wait for full recharge?” The former green paladin inquired.

“First thing” Emily replied, eyes still on her screen.

“Maybe something mechanical came loose internally” Pidge shrugged. “Hence the diagnostic”

“Precisely”

“Well I think whatever’s wrong can wait till morning” Matt decreed. “Your mother wants us home for dinner. Pidge is coming over” Matt told his daughter joining the pair by the computer.

“I think I’ll stay and work,” Emily objected.

Matt and Pidge exchanged a look over the teenagers head “are you sure?”

“Yes I have my car here I’ll head home once the diagnostic is finished” Emily stated calmly.

“That’s going to be a couple hours Em you’ll miss dinner” Matt objected.

“Very well,” the brunette shrugged uninterestedly.

Matt sighed in both annoyance and frustration at the regular fight. “You’ll be able to wirelessly receive the results of the diagnostic on your tablet from home and I can use my phone to instruct Chip in any immediate repairs that need to be made” Pidge stated easily with a smirk and Emily finally turned to look at them with a blank expression that was only slightly edged with irritation. “You’re all out of excuses now come on”

Emily sighed and closed her laptop sliding it into her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Matt sighed in relief that his daughter had agreed and sent his sister a thankful smile.

They said goodnight to Chip as the trio left the lab. The Holt Laboratories were their own separate complex on the Garrison grounds. Scientists worked nearly 24/7 there developing new technologies given full creative freedom to explore things that could help with mundane tasks to tech that could save billions. It was the Holt family's version of a family business.

“My car’s parked over here” Emily informed when they got outside and started walking in a separate direction of the two adults.

“I’ll ride with you,” Pidge spoke up a happy smile on her face.

Emily let out a breath “fine”

“See you at the house Matt” Pidge waved to her brother before following her niece to her little green car. They drove in silence the teenager behind the wheel. “So did you name it?”

“Name what?” Emily didn’t take her eyes off the road but her eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly in confusion.

“Your car” Pidge clarified like it was obvious “you got it for your sixteenth birthday just a couple months ago plenty of time to figure out a name for it”

“I didn’t name it,” Emily replied coldly.

“If you ask me everything deserves a name” the green paladin voiced. “Gives it character”

“It’s a car it doesn’t have character,” Emily objected.

“Sure it does, everything has character if you give it to it. That’s the wonder of imagination” the woman smiled.

Emily was less than amused and Pidge returned to silence. Part of her wondered if she was this moody as a teenager. She hoped not and suddenly felt bad for her parents and Matt in regards to it.

It wasn’t long before the bustle of the city died down slightly to the suburbs. As they reached the house Pidge spotted Matt’s car in the driveway. “Looks like your dad beat us back” Emily hummed in reply parking and turning off the car. They got out and headed to the door letting themselves in. “We made it,” Pidge called into the house.

“Ah Katie” Pidge’s mother smiled coming over and giving her a hug “it’s good to see you made it back alright”

“Yeah the work on Alkarion Prime is nearly complete” Pidge smiled happily as Emily crept around her relatives in hopes of getting out of the social situation.

“I still can’t believe it, a whole planet constructed artificially” Sam voice coming in from the dining hall and cutting off Emily’s escape. “Quite the marvel”

“If anyone could do it though it was the Alkari” Matt voiced with a smile.

“Bombs away!” Everyone standing in the entry hall was suddenly drenched in water. As evil cackling rang through the house.

“Boys!” Matt yelled looking up the stairs at the twins who were looking over the railing with mischievous grins.

“Run for it!” Damien yelled and pushed his brother Keagan down the hall as they dashed away. Matt quickly followed simmering.

As Colleen fused over drying off. Emily took her chance to escape catching her aunt’s eye as she headed up stairs and dived into her room. With a sigh she sank to the floor, her wet bangs sticking to her forehead. She took off her backpack and opened it. The laptop inside was thankfully dry and she carefully removed it to set it on her desk.

Tossing the backpack aside she grabbed a towel from her closet and took out her ponytail wrapping her wet hair up before changing clothes quickly then she took the time to scrub her face with makeup wipes. Finally feeling free she collapsed on her bed and stared up at her ceiling that was dotted with old glow in the dark stick on stars.

When she closed her eyes she could hear her family bustling downstairs. Her aunt would undoubtedly come up here to fetch her at some point. Pidge was always the one that came to get her. She’d finally got her parents to stop trying but Pidge never quit. It was really annoying. Emily didn’t want to go be around people. She wanted to stay with her technology and her computers. Numbers were far easier to understand than people. After a moment she sat up and looked out her window. Her eyes automatically drifted to the stars. Still, there was something out there calling her.  
____________  
“I’m home!” Spike called into his house as he opened the door inhaling the delicious smell of his father's cooking.

“Welcome home son” Hunk called from where he was stirring a pot on the stove.

Spike walked past the kitchen and stairs into the living room. He smiled at his younger brother who had constructed a large structure out of his tinker toys. With a show playing on the tv.

“Harmen it is good to have you home” Spike’s mother Shay greeted him from where she was sitting on the couch.

“Hey Mama” Spike kissed his mom on the cheek. “Hey little brother”

Ryo turned back and waved at his brother before ducking his head and turning back to the tv.

Spike headed upstairs and went to his room taking off his uniform shirt and throwing on a simple yellow t-shirt. He headed back downstairs into the kitchen. “How can I help dad?” he inquired.

“I think I’m good here buddy just got a couple more minutes and it’ll be ready to go, thanks” Hunk explained.

“Of course” Spike nodded coming up next to his father to take a whiff of the stew. “Mmm smells good”

“Garret family special gumbo” Hunk decreed proudly “how was work today?”

“Same old.” Spike explained “Cade stopped by complaining about the Garrison as usual”

“Ah same as her father’s I guess” Hunk chuckled “hopefully she won’t drop out like Keith though”

“Yeah” Spike agreed “hey is it cool if she comes over tomorrow?”

“Your mom was thinking of taking you and your brother to the Balmera tomorrow,” Hunk advised.

“Maybe she could come with.” Spike suggested.

“Maybe, as long as she has permission from her dads” Hunk agreed.

“Cool thanks dad” Spike smiled happily. He looked out the window of the kitchen up at the balmera that was visible through the clouds from where it sat just beyond Earth’s atmosphere. He always loved going to the Balmera and part of him felt like something was calling him there. Like the balmera wanted him to come and to stay.  
____________  
You could hear the click of her shoes as she walked down the metal corridor. The guards at the door to the bridge gave her a nod as she paused before the door letting them slide open. As she walked into the room looking out at the large expanse of stars beyond the viewport her brother turned to her from his basking.

“Ah Vera I see you’ve arrived” he grinned at her broadly.

“Yes. I’ve also been briefed on the mission and am prepared to fill my role” the girl replied coming up to stand next to the man who turned back to the view port with a hungry smile.

“This will be a glorious day for the Empire. The false sense of peace in this reality will crumble and we will bring true peace as we have in our own.” She glanced in his direction with a plain face before scanning her eyes back out to the stars. “They will thank us one day. You just watch.”

She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the edge of her lips. “As you say Hyperion. This will be a glorious day for all Alteans”

Hyperion took a deep breath savoring the moment then turned with a snap to the man at the controls “prepare the wormhole generator. Let us begin our expansion of peace here with Earth and with Voltron”


	2. It Begins: Part II

_Glowing eyes. Flashes of colors. A large man that wasn’t quite a man. A sword blazing with fire. A lion’s roar._

Cadence gasped awake, the sound still ringing in her ears. The dream faded in clarity as her room around her became clearer. She yawned, shifting under her comforter, a wrestles feeling settling in her chest. 

After a couple minutes of rolling around and grasping at any sense of dozing sleep with little progress. Finally she rose from her bed with a stretch and a yawn meanwhile Kosmo continued to snore at the foot of the bed. Cade wandered out into the hall in sock feet and popped the hood up on the baggy red hoodie she had stolen from one of her fathers years ago. 

Far too cheery latin music was playing from the kitchen. She could even hear it from the bathroom at the end of the hall. She could also smell breakfast. Typical Papa always starting the morning off bright, early, and far too energetically. When the teenage girl finally meandered her way toward the kitchen she could hear her parents talking in the room faintly in the lulls of the music. 

“It could be fun…. bout it” Papa encouraged. 

“We have very differ… of fun,” Dad had answered. It was hard to tell what was being discussed completely with the fuller bits of music drowning out the mens’ words. “We’re kinda old-” 

“Excuse me? You might be old but I am not Mr. two years in five seconds” Papa could be heard with his mock offense despite the music. 

“Lance, it wasn’t five seconds” Dad sighed. There was a pause of silence where Cade realized she was standing around the corner of the hall eavesdropping probably on instinct. “I’ll think about it” 

Cadence’s stomach growled making the decision that food was now more important than her curiosity. So she came around the corner making her presence easily known. “Morning Caddy Cane” Papa smiled at her as he stacked some freshly made pancakes on a plate. 

“Morning” the girl yawned again. Shuffling past the counter where her dad was reading the newspaper and sipping some coffee. Why did not one, but both of her parents have to be morning people? 

Once Cade had poured herself some coffee and was situated at the counter with a plate of pancakes Lance turned down the music. “Cade, you still planning to go to the Garret’s today?” he asked. 

“Yeah” Cade muttered around the piece of pancake in her mouth, tossing a bite to Kosmo who was laying at her feet. 

“Just be back by 3:00 we’re heading to Shiro and Curtis’s for dinner” Lance advised.

Cade smiled at that “I hope Uncle Curtis was the one to do the cooking” 

Keith scoffed “trust me Shiro won’t be the one cooking” 

Cadence smiled feeling a bit more awake with the caffeine in her system “Hey Papa do you think we could go by the mall today? I only have like two pairs of socks left without holes and they don’t even match” 

“Uh maybe tomorrow. I have to get some work done at the Garrison today” Lance explained. 

“Okay” the teen shrugged, tossing another bit to Kosmos who stretched to catch it midair. 

“Stop feeding the wolf pancakes,” Keith muttered giving his daughter a look. 

Cade shrugged “what? He likes them” 

“They also give him gas,” the raven haired man reminded. 

This led to Cadence and Keith having a rather intense stare off as Cade held a piece of pancake in her hands. It finally ended when Kosmo hopped up and Cade tossed the food right in his mouth. Keith gibb smacked his daughter lightly and turned back to the paper a slight smirk playing on his lip as Cade turned back to her food with a mirrored expression. Lance rolled his eyes at the pair with an endearing light grin. 

The family fell into a comfortable silence Lance’s music still playing softly when suddenly the ground shook. Kosmo immediately stood up and started growling his fur standing on end. On the second rumble Lance dropped the pancake pan and Keith was heading toward the veranda Lance and Cade were right behind him. 

The three of them stared in complete shock at what they were seeing as the particle barrier raised over the city.  
__________________  
“Raise the particle barrier!” Pidge yelled to some of the nearby techs who after another glance at the ship turned and dashed back into the building. 

The large gun on the ship charged up again. “Take shelter!” A man yelled as the blast struck a nearby building. Emily ducked and stumbled back hitting the ground. 

In a moment Pidge was grabbing her shoulder, yanking her back to her feet. “we need to get back inside!” The woman yelled as the particle barrier raised over the city. Emily staggered to her feet and followed her aunt back into the Holt Industries building. People were running all over the place and yelling things in frantic worry. “Are you okay?” Pidge asked once they were in the building off to the side of a hallway. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Emily assured “what was that?” 

“I don’t know” Pidge told her looking her niece over for injuries only finding scraped knees and elbows and a small scratch above her forehead where she’d fallen by her work bench at the first explosion. “it almost look like-” 

“Dr. Holt! Dr. Holt” Pidge and Emily turned at the voice a man in a garrison uniform came running up “the commander has requested you in the command center” 

“I’m coming” Pidge told him then looked back at Emily “go to your lab and stay there where you’ll be safe okay?” Emily nodded before Pidge hurried off with the man, her lab coat flying behind her.  
_____________________  
Spike hurried down the street with a hectic flow of people as the particle barrier rose over the city. He reached the Pizza Shack in only a few yards pushing his way inside through the crowd of people dashing down the sidewalk. 

“Spike!” the half balmeran turned as a pink skinned girl came hurrying out from the back. 

“Julie!” he looked at her in surprise. 

“What’s going on? What were those explosions?” she questioned then her eyes shifted to behind him out the window. “Oh god is that the particle barrier?” 

“Calm down Julie” Spike reassured his co-worker “where’s everyone else?” 

“In the back” she gestured vaguely. Spike took her hand and led her into the back room where their other co-workers were congregating. 

“Spike good to see you” the cook, Liter, greeted 

“Yeah same to you” Spike nodded and saw that the small group all had their eyes focused on the tv. The news was playing with a headline reading attack and a woman reading the news frantically. 

Spike tried to listen but his mind was somewhere else. The balmera wasn’t protected by the particle barrier like many of the major earth cities. He felt it calling to him. He felt its fear.  
_________________________  
TJ’s door slammed open and he looked at a very serious Shiro. As his head was still groggy with sleep “We have to go. You stay here hunker down, stay safe. Do not leave the apartment” 

“What’s going on?” TJ asked anxiously. A bad feeling sinking into his gut as orange light filled his window. Was the particle barrier rising?

“We’re under attack.” Shiro stated quickly. 

“Takashi we have to go,” Curtis called, popping into the doorway. “Stay here and stay safe TJ. We’ll hopefully be back soon.” 

TJ hopped out of the bed as his uncles hurried to the door and headed out. The second they were gone TJ bolted back to his room and threw on clothes. Slinging his backpack on the bed and looking it over. 

He grabbed his phone and clicked on his most called number tossing it onto the bed as he went over the bag’s contents. A glance out the window told him the barrier was up over the city. He’d only ever seen that barrier up during drills before. 

“Hey bro what’s-” 

“Earth is under attack!” TJ cut his brother off. 

“What!?” Tommy shot to his feet from where he’d been sitting at his desk. “Are you kidding?” 

“No joke,” TJ replied, seriously grabbing his phone to show Tommy the view out his window. “Looks like they hit the Garrison. The particle barrier up.” 

“My god are you safe? Where’s Uncle Shiro and Uncle Curtis?” Tommy quizzed beginning to pace his room. 

“I’m at the apartment. They had to go to the Garrison. Told me to hunker down here” TJ explained, pulling on his backpack. 

“Then why does it look like you’re leaving?” Tommy asked. 

“Because unlike our uncles I don’t think hiding on the fifth floor of a giant building a block from the Garrison is a safe choice” TJ replied heading out of the apartment hoverboard under his arm. 

“Where are you going then?” Tommy asked. 

“I know a place underground in some of the old tunnels” TJ explained “some street artist congregate down there” 

“Be careful please” Tommy told his brother “you’re going to get yourself killed” 

“Relax little bro I’ll be fine” TJ assured. 

There was a knock at Tommy’s door “your majesty you’re mother needs you” a servant said on the other side. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Tommy called back. “Mom wants me” 

“Probably related to this.” TJ deduced as he finished the last flight of stairs of his building. 

“I’ll see if I can get any more info from her.” Tommy told his brother “call me back when you’re underground” 

“I will promise,” TJ said before hanging up just as he stepped out of his building. 

Tommy looked at his blank phone screen for a moment taking a couple deep breaths before turning back to the door and heading out. “Your majesty-” Tommy stormed right past the servant at his door and booked it to the throne room where his mother, Coran, and some other officials were standing around. 

“Earth is under attack!” he burst as he entered. Romelle immediately looked at him in shock “TJ called” he explained “he’s safe by the way” 

“Tommy listen” Romelle spoke sternly and Tommy could see just a little hint of relief on her face before her queenly masquerade mask returned to her face. “You are too stay in the castle with the guards.” 

“What?!” Tommy was shocked. Did she really just call him out here for this?

“With Altea and Earth being such strong allies we fear we may be the next target” Romelle explained levely. “I want you to stay here and stay safe” 

“Are you even worried about Earth in the first place?” Tommy flared catching the worried looks exchanged between the officials around him.

“Reinforcements are being sent as we speak” Romelle spoke “you must stay calm Tommy. I know you’re worried about TJ as am I” she explained walking forward and resting her hand on her son's shoulder “now please go to your room”

Tommy looked at her and felt his resolve cracking “yes mother” he nodded and turned leaving the room he could hear the murmuring in his wake. 

As he walked to his room he paused in one of the front corridors and looked out at the sky above. He wished he could leave Altea and find his brother. Even if he wouldn’t be any more helpful then luggage he wanted to be with TJ and make sure he was safe. 

He suddenly got the feeling something was looking at him. His eyes drifted down and locked on the great blue lion sitting outside the castle. It felt like she was watching him. Calling to him.


	3. It Begins: Part III

“Give me a status report, what are we looking at here?” Shiro ordered walking into the main command center of the Garrison. Curtis came in behind him and hurried to his station. 

“We’re not sure sir.” one of the officers replied “these ships they came out of nowhere” 

“There are no reports of attack from any other major cities sir it seems they’ve targets the Garrison specifically.” 

“Particle barrier is holding at 63% however their barrage is continuous sir, we can’t hold this indefinitely” 

Shiro took in the information from his various officers “Veronica” he turned to the woman nearby “prep the Atlas at once.” he instructed “I want it ready incase we’re forced to respond with an assault” 

“Yes sir,” Veronica nodded, turning and heading from the room. 

“You don’t think we should respond with hostility already?” Curtis inquired from his station. 

“Not if we don’t have to” Shiro replied “the Garrison was based on peaceful talk not violence first. Have you managed to make contact with the enemy vessel?” 

“No sir nothing at all. We don’t even know who we’re up against” 

Shiro tried to think quickly about what to do “I know who it is!” Shiro turned at the voice and was glad to see Pidge walking in. “we’ve dealt with them before.”

“Pidge what are you talking about?” Shiro asked in confusion. 

“Well you haven’t” the scientist clarified “when you were gone from Voltron and we made first contact with the transreality comet Lotor and Honerva would use.” she explained “I thought I recognized their ship insignia and looked back at our records those ship belong to the Altean armada from another reality” Pidge informed “a far worse reality” 

“What?” Shiro exclaimed “how did they get here?” 

“Not sure but them attacking the Garrison can’t be a coincidence” Pidge pointed out. 

“You’re probably right,” he agreed. Thinking a minute “call the others if you’ve faced them before some insight might be useful. Everyone get ready to launch the Atlas it seems diplomacy isn’t going to be working”   
__________________  
“I don’t like this,” Lance muttered looking out the passenger side window at the particle barrier over the city. 

“Relax Lance, you heard Pidge, we've beat these guys before and we can do it again,” Keith reassured, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah but back then we had the lions and Voltron an- and Allura” Lance pointed out “not to mention Cadence is all alone back there” 

“She has Kosmo and can handle herself the quickest way to make sure she stays safe is to beat these guys” Keith replied however he could sense Lance’s unease and spared a glance at his husband who was looking out the passenger window with worry. Keith took a hand off the steering wheel and gently reached out to take Lance’s that was sitting on the former blue paladin’s leg. “We’ll all be okay Lance” 

Lance looked over with an uneasy smile “okay Keith” 

Keith pulled the car to a stop outside the Garrison base. “Keith! Lance!” they turned at Hunk’s familiar call. They turned to see their worried friend running up to them. 

“Can you believe it?” Hunk explained “the Alteans from the other reality are here?” 

“Well it’s kinda hard not to believe it now big guy” Lance replied looking up at the particle barrier again. 

“Come on we don’t have a lot of time” Keith reminded the pair and they hurried into the building. It wasn’t long before they were being escorted aboard the Atlas. They each knew the halls of this ship extremely well from all the time they had spent on it over the last couple years. 

“Shiro, Pidge, what’s going on?” Keith asked the second the trio reached the bridge. 

“Hey guys I’m glad you’re here” Shiro turned to them from his place at the center command area. “According to Pidge we have visitors from another reality” 

“That much we got but how did they get here?” Lance asked. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Pidge replied as the trio passed Shiro’s station to stand at the front. “I’m scanning for any transreality anomalies nearby and I can’t find any” she explained “I’m asking other capable coalition planets to do the same but Alkarion Prime and Altea are both saying negative.” 

“Well what do they want?” Hunk burst.

“My guess, what they threatened us with last time” Keith replied. 

“Wait, wait, wait” Hunk exclaimed “you don’t mean that whole enslavement mind control thing right? Because that thing was freaky” 

“You’re telling me buddy” Lance agreed. 

“Sir the atlas is ready to launch” Veronica informed from her station. 

“Good, then let’s get up there and start getting some answers,” Shiro ordered. 

Everyone on the bridge braced as they went through the launch sequence and the Atlas took to the sky. “Passing through the particle barrier” 

“Raise forward shields and have weapons charged and ready” Shiro ordered. Everyone watched as the great ship passed through the one way particle barrier and out into space. 

The ship began to shake as the blasts from the Altean ships hit the forward shields. “Fire a round of shots at the nearest vessels” Shiro gritted out through his teeth grabbing the railing of his station to keep himself stable. 

The lasers fired out and made contact with the enemy fleet. None of the ships were destroyed but they were damaged. After a moment the barrage on the Atlas and Earth stopped. “Open a line,” Shiro instructed. Pidge nodded and there was a moment of typing before she gave him the thumbs up. “Enemy combatants my name is Commander Shirogane of the Galaxy Garrison. You’ve launched an attack on Earth and on the Galactic Coalition. Surrender now or we will be forced to use deadly force” he spoke calmly. 

There was a pause before a screen appeared on the front view port. “Commander Shirogane I am Prince Hyperion of Altea” the voice replied and the screen opened to show an Altean man with short brown hair and green altean markings. “I have come from another reality to bring peace to all war torn worlds” 

“With all do respect your majesty but this world was peaceful you are the one who attacked us unprovoked” Shiro replied. “Leave this reality now or we will have to attack” 

Hyperion looked utterly calm through the screen, a subtle smirk not leaving his face. His eyes almost imperceptibly shifted down to look at his sister beyond the screen. Vera nodded to him and turned to her station unseen by those in the Atlas. She placed her hands on the two consoles on either side of her and took a deep breath she began to glow murmuring an ancient spell under her breath. 

Hyperion’s smirk grew as he turned back to the screen. “Don’t worry commander Shirogane. We did not plan to begin with your precious Earth; we merely wanted to ensure that the thing that stopped General Hera in her mission does not foil ours. Now that we know, thanks to our scanners, that all five of the Voltron Paladins left are on the Atlas that should be fairly simple” the screen closed to reveal a large weapon the lead ship was preparing to fire. 

“Evasive action!” Shiro yelled “raise the shield! Prepare for impact!” 

The weapon fired and everyone braced. Keith and Lance looked to each other as the blast came. Meanwhile Hunk was holding Pidge’s shoulders. The blast hit the Atlas and the whole ship shook. Scream rangout as the crew braced and shook. 

When the shaking subsided the crew began to recover. “What kind of weapon was that?” Veronica voiced looking out the viewport at the ship. “Shiro!” she turned to see Curtis abandoning his station to go to his husband who laid on the ground. 

Veronica looked and found Lance laying on the ground next to Keith. Immediately she was up and heading over to them. “Lance! Lance!” she knelt down before him and tried to shake him awake feeling for a pulse. She sighed in relief they’re alive. 

“But they’re not waking up,” Curtis pointed out holding his husband. 

“The enemy fleet is leaving!” one of the techs announced. Veronica turned back to the viewport to see the enemy fleet was indeed leaving the planet. Then she looked back at her brother and the other paladins none of which were awakening “they got what they wanted”


	4. Connection: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone finds anything particularly familiar that would be because I got the ideas for my main villains in this story from VLD Season 3 Episode 4 Hole in the Sky. I try to explain things out best I can but if you feel you need a refresh go rewatch that episode. Some characters do reference it in this but again you probably don't have to if you don't want to. Also want to say I appreciate the comments and kudos I've already received on this story! I love hearing from my readers and it helps inspire me to keep write so thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Move! Out of my way!” Cadence yelled, pushing through the crowd of people mostly Garrison personnel outside the medical building. They were all somber and murmuring their fear apparent. 

“Hey you, no unauthorized personnel allowed” A guard ordered as she got to the door. He grabbed her shoulder to make her stop. She grabbed him and kicked out one of his legs, knocking him to the ground before heading through the crowd gasping in shock behind her. 

“Hey hold it!” more guards came out of seemingly nowhere all grabbing at her. 

Cade punched one in the face and kicked another in the gut but soon they were overwhelming her “get off me! Those are my fathers in there!” 

“Stop!” a voice rangout causing the fighting group to freeze. “Cadence calm down” it was an older man Cade recognized vaguely. 

“Dr. Holt this kid was trying to barge into-” 

“This kid is Cadence Kogane, she's the daughter of Ambassador Kogane and Officer McClain,” the man explained to the guards. 

“Oh” one murmured as they released her. 

“Where are my fathers?” Cadence demanded “why did two Garrison goons come to my apartment after the attackers left?” 

“Those goons were supposed to escort you through security” Dr. Holt explained “as for your father’s you better come with me” 

Dr. Holt led Cadence through the Garrison Medical Facility “I know you don’t I?” she asked after a moment. 

“Yes, when you were little I haven’t been around much helping with Alkarion Prime’s construction but I’m Sam Holt I’m Pidge’s father” he explained looking over his shoulder. 

“You’re Aunt Pidge’s father?” Cade voiced realizing now why the man was so familiar. Him being her fathers’ dear friend's father would explain it. 

Dr. Holt nodded. “You can call me Sam,” he offered. Sam led Cadence down a couple more hallways before they reached a room with a glass wall. “We’re not sure what’s wrong I’m afraid” he explained, opening the door for her. “Whatever these New Altean’s hit the Atlas with it seems to have only affect them” 

Cadence felt like her feet were made of lead as she stood looking through the glass. Five beds were sitting in rows two on one wall and three on the other. Two of the beds held her fathers. “Are- are they sleeping?” she asked, placing a hand to the glass. 

“They’re in some kind of coma” Sam informed “we haven’t been able to get any of them to wake. That said it’s still early and we’re monitoring for any kind of brain activity” 

“You- you said New Alteans?” Cade asked, her eyes still looking through the glass. 

“It’ll be in the news tonight but it seems our attackers were Alteans from another reality” Sam explained “your father’s and the other paladins dealt with them before. That’s probably why they were targeted now” 

The door opened then and the Garret family came walking in. “Oh no” Shay murmured looking through the glass before beginning to cry. Spike immediately wrapped his mother up in his arms. He exchanged a sorrowful look with Cadence. When they got Shay to calm down and take a seat with Ryo who was distracted with his Ipad the pair of teens went into the hallway in search of a vending machine. 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Cade voiced “I mean I don’t get it” 

“Are you alright?” Spike asked. 

Cade nodded “we were just having breakfast and then there were explosions” 

“I was heading to work.” Spike offered as they reached the vending machine. “Then when things settled my mom called and told me to meet her here” 

Cade nodded “you see Julie?” 

“She was at work” Spike explained “she’s with her folks now” 

“What do you think they did to our dads?” 

“What did Dr. Holt say?” 

“He’s not that kind of doctor but the tests they’re doing aren’t telling them anything” Cadence explained as she purchased a coke. “Or they’re not telling us everything” she eyed Sam who was standing just outside the observation room. 

“Cade please don’t go all conspiracy theory on me here. I’m not in the mood” Spike replied. 

“Curtis!” the two teens turned as Sam greeted the man coming up the hallway.

“Any word?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not” Sam replied “have you been able to reach TJ?” 

“No” Curtis shook his head “he wasn’t at the apartment and he won’t answer his phone” 

“I’m sure he’s okay” Sam advised “he’s always been independent” 

“You can say that but I have to answer to Romelle” with that Sam led Curtis into the observation room. 

“Uncle Curtis doesn’t look good,” Cade voiced. 

“Well his husband is in a coma” Spike pointed out. “And it sounds like he’s dealing with the queen of Altea” 

“I’m pretty sure she’s his sister-in-law and her son was visiting” Cadence explained “my dad’s were planning on having dinner at their place tonight” 

“Oh” Spike murmured, getting a sprite from the vending machine they were quiet for a moment. “My mom wants to take us boys over to the Balmera” he voiced “she feels safer there you know?” 

“Yeah I get it” Cade replied. 

“You can come with if you want?” Spike offered. 

“Thanks but I want to wait here” Cade replied “my grandmother will probably be coming once the Garrison gets work to Daibazzal” 

“Okay” Spike agreed. Looking to the observation room “I hope they wake up soon”   
___________________  
“Pick. Up. Your. Phone” Tommy yelled as he listened to his brother’s voicemail for what had to be the millionth time. He tossed the infuriating contraption on the bed and continued pacing his room. 

He paused at the door to listen and could hear the guards beyond his door chatting. He groaned most kids when they are confined to their room don’t have armed guards insisting they stay. Then again most kids weren’t the future rulers of their planets. 

Tommy took a deep breath and headed over to his desk using the computer to pull up the news. Hopefully to get some kind of information. 

“... drastically unprepared. These New Alteans seem to have been lying in wait all this time. Their forces have laid siege to many outlying planets and Garrison outposts after their initial attack of Earth which left all five of the former Voltron Paladins incapacitated in some kind of coma. The Garrison has released no further information on the Paladin’s condition but we are all pulling for them to…” 

Tommy stood up and immediately went back to his phone. Dialing his brother’s phone three more times before he finally got an answer. 

“He-” 

“Finally! Do you know how many times I’ve tried calling you?” Tommy yelled into the phone. 

TJ cringed on the other line “sorry bro I was pretty deep in the tunnels, still am really, I didn’t have any reception” 

Tommy took a deep breath “sorry, mom has me on house arrest and you didn’t call me back like you said you would. Then I heard about these New Alteans and what happened to Uncle Shiro an-” 

“Uncle Shiro? New Alteans? What are you talking about?” TJ asked looking up at the light coming through the manhole cover he was under which was still orange from the particle barrier. 

“Dude how long have you been underground?” Tommy asked, his voice more concerned then angry now. 

“I don’t know a couple hours.” he explained “I figured an intergalactic air battle would take awhile” it was quiet on the other line. “Tommy?” 

“TJ the battle is over and Uncle Shiro he’s- he’s in a coma” Tommy informed. TJ froze nearly dropping his skateboard. “The news doesn’t know what happened and the New Alteans that attacked left after. They're attacking other planets though. Mom has me on house arrest probably thinks they’re coming here” 

“Stay in the castle” TJ told his younger brother “I’m going to find Uncle Curtis and see what’s really going on.”

“Okay but be careful please?” Tommy asked “and answer your damn phone” 

“Will do little brother” TJ agreed before hanging up. 

He quickly called Curtis which according to his phone had been calling him nearly as often as Tommy had. “TJ thank god where are you?” 

“I’m with some of my friends from school,” TJ half lied. “We figured we’d have safety in numbers and all that” 

“Jeez that shouldn’t keep you from picking up your phone” Curtis sighed, he sounded tired. 

“Tommy called, he told me about Uncle Shiro is he…” 

“Still in a coma” Curtis informed “the doctors don’t know what wrong all the paladins are in the same state. It was after the leader of these New Alteans Hyperion hit us with something. I don’t know what it was but it targeted them.” 

“I’ll meet you at the Garrison Hospital” TJ offered, already setting down the skateboard. 

“No, go home” Curtis ordered. 

“What why?” TJ objected. 

“I’m launching in the Atlas.” Curtis explained “the Holts think they can track Hyperion’s ship and if we can get it we can figure out what they did to Takashi and the others” 

“But this guy already beat the Atlas once,” TJ objected. 

“Yeah but this time we’ll have the coalition fleet backing us” Curtis informed “don’t worry TJ we’ll be alright. Just go home” 

“Okay” TJ murmured into the phone before they hung up. He sat there in the tunnel for a minute before kicking off with his skateboard and flying down the tunnels.   
_______________________  
“I can help!” Emily exclaimed. 

“You’re not coming” Matt replied charging through the crowded hallway of the Garrison toward the Atlas bay. 

“I’m useful. I literally helped design the last wing upgrade for the air team” Emily insisted. 

“Help being the operative word” Matt insisted he stopped and turned around. “You’re a child Emily you’re not a Garrison Officer and you’re not cleared to come on the Atlas jump” 

“Aunt Pidge was younger than me when the Atlas was built” Emily insisted as Chip came up next to them from where he’d been trailing behind her. 

“Pidge was a Voltron paladin and if she were awake she’d agree with me” Matt replied evenly. “This could be all out war Emily the New Alteans are trying to take over this reality. I want you here where you’re safe” 

“But Dad-” 

“No buts now go back to your lab” Matt ordered when Emily didn’t move “Chip take Emily back to the lab” 

“Yes sir” Chip agreed, taking Emily’s hand and leading her away. She pulled back pausing. 

“Be safe” she called. 

“I will” Matt agreed with a light smile before heading down the hall toward the Atlas bay. Emily watched him go before allowing Chip to take her back to her lab.   
__________________  
“Are we sure about this?” Matt asked Veronica as he entered the bridge of the Atlas.

“Do you have a better idea?” she replied.

“No but I don’t think rushing in is a good plan,” Matt replied. 

“We’re not rushing in” the pair turned as Iverson entered the bridge with Griffin. “We’re taking the fight to them. The Atlas is the most capable ship in the Garrison. If we can take down their leader before they have a chance to get a footing this could put a halt to their plans” 

“I’m just saying we don’t know what they did to Pidge and the others. They could do it to us again if we’re not careful” Matt voiced. 

“The fact is they didn’t do it to the rest of us” Griffin pointed out “maybe they could only affect paladins or only five people” he suggested. “Either way if they could have used it on all of us they would have initially” 

“That is so risky to say” Matt objected “they could have only targeted the paladins for any number of reasons. Assuming they can’t do it again would be brash and foolish” 

“Hey listen I’m here trying to help your sister and her friends but if you don’t want ans-” 

“Shut up Griffin, don't talk about my family like that” Matt snapped back. 

“That’s enough” Iverson intervened “we’re supposed to be professionals up here. Our job is to pick fights with the bad guys not with each other” 

“Yes sir” Matt and Griffin murmured, still glaring at each other. 

The door to the bridge opened and Sam Holt walked aboard. “Doc please tell you have something” 

“I looked up the records my daughter kept on the paladin’s battles during the Great War. I also spoke with Coran of Altea” Sam explained joining the group.

“What do the records say about the New Alteans?” Veronica prompted. 

“Apparently the paladins encountered the New Alteans when they came upon a damaged vessel carrying a transreality comet splitting our and their reality. The same comet Lotor and his mother would use against us. The paladins freed the comet and took it back through the rift but only barely after doing battle with the New Alteans and their non-cogs” 

“What’s a non-cog?” Griffin asked. 

“According to this, a mind controlled slave” Sam informed. 

“Mind control” Matt exclaimed. 

“That’s right” Sam nodded “apparently their goal is to take control of all non-Altean species that they believe can’t be trusted with their own free will” 

“That’s pretty twisted” Veronica voiced. 

“Why did they attack the paladins?” Matt quizzed “revenge?” 

“If that were the case they would have left Shiro unharmed he was missing at the time they encountered the alternate reality” Sam explained “I have a theory but it’s not a good one” 

“What?” Iverson pressed. 

“My theory is that they know Voltron is a threat to them. It’s made of the same material as the comet they planned to use originally to invade worlds” 

“You think they want to take Voltron to use it to conquer more realities?” Matt finished his father’s line of thought. 

“That’s my fear,” Sam explained. 

“And getting rid of the paladins would ensure they couldn’t pilot the lions” Veronica voiced. 

“We have to put an end to this now,” Iverson declared. 

“Agreed” Sam nodded “When the ships were attacking I used my chance to scan the ships and realized that the lead ship releases a distinct energy signature. Why I’m not sure. I’m not even sure how they managed to get to this reality without a transreality comet. But I should be able to use this signature to track the lead ship.” 

“Let’s get underway then” Iverson declared. “Veronica you’re at the helm” 

“What? Really?” she gasped. 

“What?” Griffin also questioned. 

“Shiro always called you his second up here.” Iverson explained. “I have to go coordinate the rest of the Garrison forces heading to our location. You’re the obvious choice”

“Yes sir” Veronica agreed with a nod. Griffin huffed but headed to a station as Veronica went to the center console. Matt followed his father out of the bridge and down toward the lab. As Curtis finally reached the bridge and took his seat. “Atlas crew prepare for launch”


	5. Connection: Part II

Cadence slammed the door shut to her apartment and leaned on the door sliding to the floor. Kosmo quickly appeared at her side she reached out and pulled him into her burying her face in his fur. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her fathers were in a coma. The galaxy was under attack and she was all alone. Well almost alone she thought as Kosmo laid down next to her and she ran her hands through his fur. 

She heard a slight rumbling of a growl or purr. “What is it Kosmo?” she asked, sniffing. The space wolf didn’t move but the rumbling grew louder. “Kosmo” she pulled back and the wolf looked up at her. He wasn't making the noise and she gasped as suddenly she felt something she’d never felt before. 

It was like there was another voice in her head. A rumbling purr that comforted her but also drew her. She got to her feet and focused on the feeling. It was pulling her, guiding her to leave. She opened the apartment door and only hesitated a moment before stepping out. “Come on Kosmo” she called running down the hallway. 

She reached street level and focused on the feeling again letting it lead her the space wolf was right on her tail she grabbed her bike and took off down the road Kosmo easily able to keep up. Soon she was turning into an alley and then an alley off that alley. She pulled to a stop and looked around in confusion, kicking out the stand of her bike and pulling off her helmet. She walked forward eyeing the walls. 

There was a flash of blue light and before her eyes a swirling blue portal formed. “Whoa” she gasped. Looking down at the wolf who was looking at the portal sketically. “Nothing hazard nothing gained” she murmured before walking forward with Kosmo and touching the portal before she disappeared through.  
____________________________  
Spike took another bite of his cave stew as he sat with his family in the Balmera. Shay was sitting with Ryo and Spike’s grandmother talking softly. Uncle Rax and Spike’s grandfather were talking softly off to the side. 

The teen took a deep breath looking in the fire. He heard a soft rumbling and looked up. The rest of his family seemed to be unphased by the odd noise. He turned back to his stew. There was another rumbling. 

“Do you hear that?” he asked his cousin who was dishing more stew into their bowl. 

“Hear what?” they asked him in confusion.

“Uh nothing nevermind” Spike sighed and sat down his bowl getting to his feet. “I’m going for a walk” As the half balmeran began to walk amongst the caves he pulled out his phone texting his girlfriend. 

**Spike- Hey**

**Julie- Hey**  
**How are you feeling?**

**Spike- Okay**  
**We got to the Balmera alright**

**Julie- that’s good how’s your mom?**

**Spike- alright still processing i think**  
**How are you?**

**Julie- okay my mom’s still at work**

**Spike- are you home?**

**Julie- yeah**  
**After you left Carl sent everyone home**

**Spike- that’s good**  
**I don’t think anyone would be in the mood for pizza after that**

**Julie- fair enough**  
**When do you think you will be back?**

**Spike- I don’t know whenever my mom feels well enough**  
**Or if dad wakes up**

**Julie- I’m sure he will**  
**They all should**

**Spike- optimistic I see**

**Julie- always**

**Spike- thanks love**

Spike froze as another rumbling sounded. He looked around placing a hand on the cave wall. Focusing to communicate with the balmera. Out of nowhere a doorway opened in the wall. “Whoa” Spike murmured. “I guess you want me to go this way” 

Spike followed the balmera’s path as it appeared before him. He headed deeper and deeper into the cavern. The crystal fissures lighting the path as he traveled. The rumbling sounded again drawing him closer humming in his mind like voices just beyond earshot. 

“Where are you leading me?” he asked the creature he called home.  
_________________  
Emily startled awake at her work station. Looking around as a slight rumbling sound faded. “Chip what’s going on?” Emily asked, looking around. 

“There are currently no major events occurring on the planet Earth since the Atlas launch” Chip informed. 

“What was that noise?” she inquired. 

“To which noise do you refer?” Chip asked, cocking his head to the side as Emily stood up. 

“That rumbling” she replied, slipping out of the coveralls she had fallen asleep in that covered her jeans and top. 

“There was no rumbling noise Miss Emily” Chip advised. 

“There wasn’t?” she looked at him confused. Chip shook his head walking over to his desk and setting down the tablet he was working on. Before sitting at the computer. Emily hummed to herself pulling out her phone. 

She’d fallen asleep working on boosting the scanner she’d programmed into her phone. Hoping it would sense any kind of anomaly. Honestly it was just something to do while she waited to hear back from her father. 

The rumbling sounded again and she looked up. “There is definitely something making that noise” 

“I hear nothing,” Chip spoke. 

“I definitely-” Emily was cut off by her phone beeping. She looked at it and found that it was the newly installed scanner. “It’s picking up something” she fiddled with it a bit “maybe it’s busted” then suddenly she felt that rumbling again with a sense of nagging like it was a call of some sort. The scanner beeped in response to it “or not” she took a deep breath “i’m going out Chip I should be back soon” she told the android as she grabbed her back. 

“Very well Miss Emily” Chip replied. 

Emily headed out of her lab and through the Garrison building out onto the grounds. She paused when her scanner led her to the edge of the complex where on the side face away from the city and the particle barrier ended. Beyond the barrier a large birth of desert stretched before her. She hesitated however she felt the calling rumble in her head again calling her to follow. She took a deep breath “okay then” she stepped through the glow orange wall and descended into the desert. 

She only walked for a short distance when she came across a small cave. She followed the scanner and rumbling inside. Glancing at her phone for directions she looked up at a flash of blue light. She gaped at the portal that now was before her she took a step back hesitating at her scanner beeps rapidly. 

The rumbling came again as if reassuring her this was the right path. She looked at her phone and then back at the portal before stepping through.  
____________________________  
TJ glided along the tunnels beneath Garrison city. He didn’t have a clear destination in mind. He admired the spray paint murals along the walls of the tunnels. Various works of art and tags that mingled together. A couple were his own but the deeper he went the less art there was to see. 

He didn’t know why he was traveling through the tunnels this way. He didn’t think about it. All he knew was that he didn’t want to return to Shiro and Matt’s empty apartment. He definitely didn’t want to go back to the stiff Garrison where everyone would be looking at him. 

He was the prince of an entire planet which tends to draw a lot of attention. However, if it were left up to TJ he’d rather fade into obscurity. He’d love a simple life. Just him and his art. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he reached a straight stretch. Then there was a rumbling and he stumbled catching himself before he nearly face planted. His hoverboard clattering behind him. 

He looked around trying to find where the sound came from. There was nothing. The art in this tunnel was sparse and seemed old. No one was around and it was quiet. TJ looked up wondering if the sound came from above. His stomach sank at the thought that Earth was under attack once more. 

The rumbling came again. This time it was more distinct the purring of some kind of creature. TJ was surprised because for whatever reason the sound seemed to calm him. He felt peaceful with it in his ear. Then there was a tugging in his chest calling him further down the tunnel. Into the deeper levels of the old passages. 

TJ hesitated. This wasn’t normal. There was definitely something going on here. The rumble came again and TJ took a step back, he was far from the adventurous type. However, the tugging in his chest made him take an almost involuntary step forward. He sighed picking up his hoverboard and placing it before him. 

He wasn’t the adventurous type but he also wasn’t one to ignore his gut.  
___________________________  
Tommy was sick of this. He hadn’t seen Coran or his mother in hours. The only company were the guards at his door that refused to let him leave. Figures the future ruler of the planet was a prisoner in his own room. 

He paced back and forth continuously trying to figure out something to do. His brother was on another planet. A planet that had just been attacked for heaven’s sake. New Alteans were here in this reality, everyone on this planet seemed to be preparing for an attack, and he was stuck in his room like a child. 

His anxiety continued to mount as he paced. All he could think about was getting to his brother. Making sure TJ was safe. He looked at his phone for a second before letting off a grumble. It would be useless to call anyway. Why had TJ chosen to take cover in the place with the worst cell reception on Earth? 

The boy was just about to turn to walk back across the room when there was a rumble. He looked to his large window immediately. He half expected to see enemy war ships had come to attack. The sky was clear. He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. The rumble came again clearer this time and with a comforting sense. A sense of calling, pulling, guiding. 

Tommy followed the feeling over to his window. He didn’t understand what was happening then as he looked out at the castle grounds he froze. The blue lion was there standing like a statue where it had rested all his life. However, now it’s eyes glowed. There was another rumble and Tommy knew what it was. 

“Are you serious?” he found himself asking and he felt almost like laughing when he got a reassuring purr in his mind “how- how do I get to you?”


	6. Connection: Part III

“You look nervous” Matt voiced as he walked into his father’s lab on the Atlas. 

“I just got off the phone with your mother” Sam explained “no change with Katie and the others”

“They’ll be okay dad” Matt assured, placing a hand on his father’s shoulder. 

“I just can’t wrap my head around it” Sam explained “how did they get to this reality? Why did they attack Earth and then withdraw and start attacking other planets?” 

“Strategy?” Matt suggested “Earth is probably one of if not thee most secure planet in the coalition” 

“But the New Alteans had the element of surprise. We didn’t even know they were here,” Sam argued. “They could have launched a surprise attack they could have-” the man cut off as a thought crossed his mind. “Oh, no. I have to get to the bridge!” with that he got to his feet and hurried from the room. 

“Dad?” Matt questioned following his brother. 

Sam burst onto the bridge “it’s a trap!” 

“I know” Veronica replied tensely and the Holts followed her and everyone else’s line of sight out the view port. A whole fleet of enemy ships were waiting for them. “They wanted to cut the Atlas off from the rest of Earth’s defenses draw us out to space where we didn’t have the planet to back us” Veronica growled “I lead us right into this” 

“We all made this choice” Iverson objected “but these New Alteans are underestimating the will of this crew. They’re in for a rude wake up call” 

Veronica looked down at the man and nodded “everyone get ready for battle. Curtis have you heard back from the blades?” 

“They’re on their way” Curtis informed “but it’ll be at least an hour before they can get here”

“We’ll just have to hold out until then,” Veronica declared.   
_____________________  
“Where the hell do you think we are?” Cade asked looking around the dark caves she found herself in. Kosmo made a growling noise in reply. She pulled out her phone and used it’s flashlight to look around the room. “Let’s look around. I mean I serious doubt a random portal would show up and take us here without any reason right?” 

She began to walk down the path laid before her. Kosmo followed behind keeping his ears perked. There was the clattering of stone and Cade whirled around as Kosmo raised his hunches and growled into the darkness. She scanned the tunnel with her light. 

“Maybe it was a space mouse or something?” she suggested looking around the shadows “really wish I would have thought to bring a knife or something though.” she took a deep breath “let’s keep moving okay buddy?” 

Cadence turned and started walking after a moment more Kosmo did the same. However, the pair were far more on edge. “This is not helpful” Cade declared as they reached a caved in section. She panned the light up “looks like there’s an opening on top probably more tunnel on the other side. Want to check it out?” she asked the wolf. 

In a flash Kosmo teleported to the top of the pile before reappearing at Cadence’s side. She placed a hand on his side and he transported them to the other side of the debris. “Thanks buddy” she smiled scratching him behind the ears. Then she looked up and saw a glowing red light coming from around the next corner. “What is that?” Cade walked forward and came around the corner lowering her phone. “Holy snart” 

Standing before her with it’s barrier raised was the red lion. She looked up at it in awe. She’d heard a million stories about the red lion. Both her fathers had piloted the right arm of Voltron after King Alfor had crafted her. 

Cadence’s gaping stopped when there was the clattering of stones behind her. Kosmo turned and growled. Cade ran back into the tunnel. She shined her light to the top of the pile of rubble as another rock fell. A clawed arm next to a glowing yellow eye shown back at her. She gasped taking a couple steps back as the thing snarled at her. 

“Not good” she declared, turning and running back into the room with the lion she ran up to the barrier and slammed her fist against it. “Hey let me in!” she called banging on the barrier. “Come on you called me here! Open up!” the lion didn’t move sitting there malevolently. 

There was clattering of more stone and a louder snarling from the creature. She turned looking back where Kosmo stood between her and the entrance to the cave. “Not good”   
_______________  
Spike made another turn as the Balmera opened another path for him. He ran his hand along the wall. Feeling the pulsing energy of the Balmera but also something else. There was another force, something ancient calling to him. 

The Balmera had been guarding it. Waiting for him. Spike was confused about what was happening. It felt like he’d been walking for over an hour. Then another wall fell before him and the tunnel was filled with a sudden bright yellow light. He covered his eyes for a moment before blinking them back into focus. He looked up at the great figure above him. 

“The yellow lion” he gasped walking forward “you were protecting my father’s lion” 

Spike walked up to the lion’s barrier and sat a hand on it feeling the lion speaking within his mind. The barrier lowered and the lion bowed opening its mouth to let him in. The boy hesitated. 

“I still don’t get it, why do you want me to come aboard?” Spike questioned getting reassuring purrs in response he took a deep breath and climbed aboard the lion. He reached the cockpit and took a seat as the lion let out a mighty roar. The Balmera above them seemed to open at the command and the lion rocketed up and out. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where are we going?” Spike asked as the lion flew up and away from the Balmera. The lion happily gave him an answer and Spike’s eyes went wide “why do you want to go there?!”   
_____________________  
“Piece of junk. I knew I should have callibrated it one more time before I went through the stupid portal” Emily growled shoving her phone in her pocket and looking around the jungle she was stuck in. 

Where was she supposed to go from here? She continued to walk forward as she thought about all her options. Her father was going to be furious if he found out what happened. A negative thought crossed her mind that since she left no one would know what happened to her. 

“I should have brought Chip along” she deduced “at least he has a homing beacon” she groaned to herself at her choice as she pushed some vines aside. She stopped as she came across something glowing from a pit below her. “What is that?” she asked shuffling over to the cliff to look over. 

However, once she got within a foot she felt the dirt below her give way “quiznack!” she exclaimed as she slipped down the edge of the cliff.The drop thankfully wasn’t that bad as she fell into the mud at the bottom. “Ah! Gross” she grumbled standing and brushing the mud off her arms. 

There was the rumbling and she looked up to see what was standing before her, sheltered under the cliff wall. She gaped up at it in awe as it looked down at her. The green lion lowered it’s particle barrier. 

“I didn’t expect to find you” she told the lion as it opened its mouth to her. 

Emily took a couple deep breaths before walking aboard the lion and heading into the cockpit. As she sat down the control panel sprang to life and she looked it over. Before she could do anything, though, the lion started to move, rising and taking off into the sky. 

Emily gasped and quickly looked to see where it was going. “That’s the middle of nowhere” she voiced “why are we-” she cut off thinking back to what her father had said about the Atlas mission. “Looks like I get to go after all” she murmured.   
_________________________  
TJ was starting to question whether he was even going in the right direction anymore. He hadn’t heard the rumbling in awhile and it’d been even longer since his phone had lost signal. Now it was little more than a flashlight as he skated down some of the lowest tunnels under Garrison City. 

He pulled up to a stop as he reached a lit enclave. It was a large circular room that seemed to be the convergence point of multiple tunnels and far above his head seemed to be an opening to the surface that cast a dim light down on him. 

“Must be out of the city” he figured “or they put down the particle barrier.” 

There was another rumble down one of the tunnels. He sighed looking back up then back at his phone surprised to see he actually had a signal here. He quickly dialed his brother’s number before his luck ran out. 

“TJ!” Tommy answered quickly. 

“Hey I’m-” 

“It’s the blue lion!” Tommy exclaimed into the phone his voice was anxious but hushed. 

“What?” TJ asked in confusion. 

“I felt this thing this rumble and- and this force pulling me” Tommy explained “I- I think it’s the blue lion” the prince looked out his window at the great lion sitting patiently outside the castle. 

TJ blinked “you felt that too?” 

“Yeah! Wait what?” Tommy asked in confusion. 

“I felt something calling me in the tunnels” TJ explained “I’ve been following it. Or I think I am” 

“Dude! Maybe you found a lion too!” Tommy suggested. 

“Why would a Voltron Lion be calling to me?” TJ asked looking down the path the rumble had come from.

“I don’t know but the blue lion is definitely calling me to it” Tommy insisted. 

“Are you sure?” TJ asked. 

“Positive” the younger brother insisted “I’m going to sneak out to get to it. You follow the tunnels” 

“Tommy I’m not so sure about this” TJ objected. 

“Hey you’ve followed it this far bro” Tommy pointed out going back over to where he’d pulled the air vent cover off the vent in his room. “I got to go. Time to put my plan into action.” 

“Okay” TJ sighed “good luck little brother” 

“Same to you” Tommy replied before hanging up. 

TJ took a deep breath and turned his hoverboard in the direction of the tunnel the rumble had come from and headed down. Before long he was coming up on another room, entering he found a great figure waiting for him. 

TJ pulled to a halt before the black lion stepping off his hoverboard he looked up at the great lion. “Why you? Why me?” he asked the lion as it looked down at him.   
__________________  
Tommy shimmied his way through the air ducts of the castle. He paused a couple times to get his bearings before finally pushing another vent cover open and plummeting into the bushes at the front of the castle. 

“Ow” Tommy grumbled sprawled in the shrubbery. He pulled himself up and then immediately plastered to a wall as a couple guards walked by a few yards away. 

They turned a corner and the prince let off a sigh of relief. He locked eyes on the lion and started heading toward it using the various lawn decor of the castle gardens as cover. Soon he was standing before the great blue lion. 

“I’ll make ready to head to Earth as soon as we hear back from The Atlas” Coran told Romelle as they walked down the hallway of the castle. 

“Good” she sighed “this is all too troubling. I want you to find Trenton-James before things get any worse or-” Romelle stopped as her eyes drifted out the window. 

“What is it your majesty- by the stars!” Coran watched as the blue lion bowed before a figure standing in the castle gardens. Before he could think the man was running out of the castle he stopped on the castle steps as he got a look at the boy boarding the lion's mouth. Romelle was not far behind him. 

“Coran, what do we do?” she asked as other guards gathered. “Coran?” she questioned as the elder man stared in shock. 

“It’s Tommy” Coran gaped. 

“What?” Romelle asked as the lion rose to its feet. 

“It’s Tommy he- he reawakened the blue lion” Coran voiced just as the lion let out a mighty roar before blasting into the air. 

“Where’s it going?” Romelle gaped. 

“I don’t know,” Coran admitted.   
________________________  
Veronica gripped her station tightly as another round of fire rattled the Atlas. “Status” she demanded. 

“Shields are failing” Matt informed “one more hit from that cannon and we’ll be defenseless”

“The blades have arrived but are facing heavy resistance,” Curtis explained. 

“Krolia this is Veronica on the Atlas can you read me?” Veronica called. 

“We copy,” Krolia replied, her face appearing to the side of the Atlas viewport. “We’re taking heavy fire” 

Another blast hit the Atlas and the ship shook “our shields are gone!” Matt announced.

“We’re not going to make it” Curtis murmured dishearteningly. 

Veronica looked out the viewport as the numerous battleships that laid ahead. This was a losing battle. They were going to lose. “It’s hopeless,” Veronica murmured.

Just then a rapid beeping filled the bridge. “Oh my god” Matt gasped “it can’t be” 

“What is it?” Veronica asked desperately. 

“Look” Matt typed and pulled up an angle the ship viewport couldn’t see directly “they’re coming from the left” 

“Is that what I think it is?” Krolia exclaimed. 

“But it’s impossible,” Iverson exclaimed, getting to his feet. “The lions are back!” 

The yellow lion came charging in slamming into the lead ship that was about to fire on the Atlas. Cheers rang through the bridge and Veronica smiled in joy as the blue lion streaked past tearing through a cluster of small drone fighters. 

“Check me out!” Tommy exclaimed flying away from the drones he’d trashed. 

“Tommy that you?” A screen popped up on the prince’s right with a view of his brother. 

“TJ! You found a lion! Which one?” 

“Uh the black one” TJ replied. 

“Sweet! Who’s in yellow and green?” Tommy inquired. 

“Uh hi my name is Spike” a voice replied and a screen popped up next to his brother’s face with a Balmeran boy “I’m in the yellow lion.” 

“Hey Spike, nice hit on that ship” Tommy complimented. 

“Yeah the lion kinda did that itself” Spike informed. 

“What about green?” Tommy voiced “hello? Can you hear us” 

The green lion came blasting past Tommy and he flinched. The lion destroyed a drone coming up on the boy. “Focus on fighting rather than talking please” a female voice replied.

“Jeez someone sounds like a downer” Tommy muttered. 

“She’s got a point- Spike look out!” TJ called just in time for Spike to turn and get a face full of laser. 

“What are they doing?” Matt asked as the yellow lion went flying right into black. 

“I- I don’t know” Veronica voiced watching the chaos. 

“These cannot be the same paladins,” Griffin declared. 

“No they’re new paladins” Sam declared walking past Veronica “they’re the new ones the lions have chosen” 

“You think the lions chose new paladins?” Matt asked. 

“They did before with Katie and the others, why not now? When the universe faces another great threat?” Sam pointed out. 

“Okay we need to make contact with these paladins and see who we’re working with” Veronica instructed, turning to Curtis who immediately started working on it. 

“There’s another problem” Krolia voiced as black cut through one of the enemy ships holds “we’re a lion short”   
__________________  
“Get back!” Cade yelled, ducking another strike from the creature as Kosmo jumped on it’s back. The creature yelled in pain straightening to reach at it’s back for the wolf who teleported off and bit at its leg only to get punted into the wall. 

“Kosmo!” she called “oh no” she dodged the creature again as it turned its attention on her. She looked around quickly as she ran out of it’s reach; she spotted a log a ways over and ran to it. Jumping out of the way of the creature's claws she grabbed the log rolling to face it as it pounced. 

She held the log between her and it as it bared on her. “Come on. You are not standing between me and this lion” she growled at the creature. Kicking up she hit it in the stomach rattling it enough to push it off and get to her feet she swung the log clocking it on the head hard enough to break the log. 

Cadence backed up as the creature recovered from the attack and started to stalk toward her again shaking its head. Her back was nearly to the barrier when it steadied it’s gaze and charged at her. 

A loud roar stopped it in its tracks. As the particle barrier lowered and the red lion growled menacingly at the creature it backed up. Before scurrying away. Cade turned and looked up at the lion in shock before a smirk formed on her face.   
__________________  
“How is this possible!” Hyperion raged looking out the viewport where his drones were being demolished by four lions and then turning to Vera next to him “you said you could put the paladins under your spell you said-” 

“I have placed the paladins under my spell” Vera replied evenly “they have not awoken this is something else” 

“No someone else” Hyperion turned back to the viewport watching closely as the lions favored more brute force than tact “new paladins” 

Vera turned to look at the battle as well “brother if they can figure out how to form Voltron-” 

“We will deal with them here before they can.” Hyperion voiced. “While they are only four” 

“Quiznack! That hurt!” Tommy yelled as he got hit by another blast. 

“I got you brother” TJ assured as he flew the black lion to attack the ship firing on Tommy. 

However, he was blind sided by an attack from above. Yellow quickly came barreling through those drones blowing them to smithereens. 

“Spike you do realize you have lasers?” Tommy asked. 

“Uh brute force seems to be working for me” Spike replied “I’ve never flown anything before” 

“Me neither but I can still use lasers” Tommy replied. As he shot a laser shot at a cluster of the circular drones. 

“Have any of us flown anything before?” TJ asked. 

“Not unless Greenie has” Tommy voiced. 

“No,” Emily replied shortly as she cut into a New Altean ship. 

“Great no flight experience” Tommy exclaimed sarcastically “the lions sure chose a great team” 

“Are you dissing us?” Spike asked in surprise. 

“I’m just saying-” Tommy was cut off by another blast.

“You deserved that” Emily stated simply. 

“What happened to more fighting, less talking?” Tommy snapped back. 

“We need a plan” Spike suggested “isn’t uh- isn’t the black lion supposed to be incharge.” 

“What?” TJ stuttered. 

“I’m not listening to you morons,” Emily muttered. 

“I think we’re doing fine just blasting” Tommy stated. “Look the Atlas has that orange shield up again” 

“It’s called a particle barrier,” Emily corrected. 

“Whatever, it’s helpful,” Tommy pressed. 

“Maybe we should let them handle it then” Spike suggested. 

“We can’t just fall back,” Emily objected. 

“I-” 

“I want to keep blasting,” Tommy objected. 

“But this is super dangerous,” Spike pointed out.

“I think-” 

“It’s a battle duh!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“I didn’t want to come to this battle” Spike informed “the lion came here” 

“What a great team” Emily muttered sarcastically. 

“HEY!” all four of the teens jumped at the new voice and another face appeared on their screens as the red lion came flying in. Making an explosive entry right through a battleship. “Are you guys even trying to listen to the guy who’s supposed to be in charge?” 

“Cadence is that you?” Spike gasped. 

“Spike?” Cade exclaimed as she piloted through the battle Kosmo sitting next to her chair. 

“I’m in the yellow lion!” the half balmeran explained “Tommy is blue and the black lions name is TJ. Green lion won’t talk to us though” 

“Great” Cade sighed “anyway. TJ is it? You got a plan?” 

“Uh, yeah I think so” TJ stumbled finally being heard by the previously arguing teens. “That ship with the big cannon on it I recognize it. It’s the ship that attacked Earth” the lions turned to look at the ship in question “It’s probably the lead ship if we can take it we might be able to win this” 

“Sounds like an idea,” Tommy agreed. 

“That cannon will be a threat,” Emily pointed out.

“Which means we deal with it first” TJ stated “let’s uh- let’s form up and go. The lions are supposed to work together anyway right?” 

Each of the teens formed up taking positions that seemed to be natural. “Is it just me or do these things feel like they’re on autopilot?” Spike exclaimed. 

“Yeah they do” TJ agreed. “Everyone, we need to focus. We might not know each other but we have to work together for this to work now come on. We have to deal with that cannon.” 

The lions formed up charging the ship. “The cannon’s charging up!” Emily warned. 

“Come on” TJ gritted his teeth as they flew toward the ship. Then the cannon lit up “move!” 

The lions scattered as the cannon blasted at them. “That was close!” Spike exclaimed. 

“We can’t get close to that thing without it firing at us!” Cade voiced. 

“New plan time” Tommy declared. 

“Paladins!” at first the teens didn’t realize the voice was meant for them until a face appeared on their screen. 

“Aunt Veronica!” Cade exclaimed. 

“Cadence!” Veronica blinked in surprise then recovered “you all must listen to us. The Atlas and blade of marmora will cover you but you need to take out that cannon.” 

“We’re on it,” TJ replied to the orders. “Uh.. paladins” TJ tried but the word felt odd “form up on me” lions came to TJ. “You heard her, we need to take that cannon. Everyone is counting on us. Now let’s focus” 

TJ took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. 

Tommy stared out at the ship ahead with a smirk. 

Cade held tightly to the controls with a determined look in her eyes. 

Spike took a deep breath feeling the lion around him. 

Emily thought of her father on the Atlas as she straightened in her seat. 

Veronica watched from Atlas bridge as a large flash of light shined from before the New Altean ship. She braced expecting another blast from the cannon. However, instead there was a large explosion. Matt zoomed in the Atlas view of the New Altean Cannon. 

Gasps of astonishment went through the bridge. 

Hyperion gritted his teeth in anger and Vera stared on blankly. 

As the smoke from the explosion cleared standing there tossing away the front portion of the cannon. Shining with energy was Voltron. 

“Yes!” Cadence exclaimed. 

“We actually did it!” Spike expressed. 

“Piece of cake” Tommy smirked. 

Meanwhile a smile graced Emily’s features. 

“Okay let’s take care of this cannon” TJ declared hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as he thought it was. 

Voltron reared back punching into the ship and causing another explosion. Then he flew up and around dodging a couple drones. He dived back in and tore a long gash down the side of the ship. 

Hyperion stumbled back from his station. “Brother we must evacuate” Vera stated. 

Hyperion glared out at the Coalition forces. “Very well” 

The pair left the bridge as alarms sounded telling the few Altean crew members to evacuate. They boarded a shuttle. “Commander Naura open a wormhole we’re retreating” Hyperion ordered over the comms. 

“Yes sir” 

Voltron pulled back as the cannon ship blew up various escape pods and shuttles coming out of it and going to other ships in the fleet. A large wormhole opened. “That’s a wormhole,” Spike offered. 

“We should follow them through,” Cade declared.

“No” TJ objected. “We have no idea what’s going to be through there. Let’s take the win” they watched as the New Altean ships fled under fire from the Atlas and other Coalition forces.   
________________  
The lions and Atlas landed on a nearby planet. Each of the teenagers stepped out looking around at each other. Cadence went to Spike immediately with Kosmo. “Dude that was crazy” she exclaimed.

“That’s one word for it,” Spike grumbled. 

Meanwhile the brothers went up to each other. “You okay?” TJ asked, reaching out and clasping his brother's hand. 

“Yeah I’m great” Tommy assured, pulling his brother into a quick bro hug. “The black lion man that’s pretty major” 

“So is any lion,” TJ pointed out. He looked past his brother to where the red lion and yellow lion pilots were standing, the green lion pilot coming from their other side. 

“You guys were great out there,” TJ complimented. 

“Same to you” Spike agreed, shaking hands with the black lion pilot. 

“You all did a great job” the teens turned at the voice to see Sam Holt standing there. 

“Emily!” Matt ran past his father to his daughter. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I found the green lion,” the girl replied simply. 

“TJ?” Curtis greeted coming up with a look of shock. 

“Hey Uncle Curtis” TJ greeted awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

“Tommy? What are you doing off Altea?” he turned to the other brother. 

“I snuck out of the castle,” Tommy explained. 

“Castle?” Cadence asked. 

“Yup, Prince Thomas Bandor Harver of Altea” Tommy bowed before the girl “at your service. 

“Great, some dainty prince is supposed to be a paladin that’s nice” Cade rolled her eyes. 

“Be nice” Spike scolded her lightly. As Tommy shot her a glare.

“You all are paladins” Sam declared. Grabbing all the teens attention “for better or worse the lions have chosen the five of you to pilot them.” the teens all exchanged looks between each other “Now the very fate of our universe might rest on your shoulders”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the whole gang is together now the real fun gets to begin!! Thanks to everyone who has commented and given kudos I appreciate you all!
> 
> Also my laptop broke earlier this week but I plan to get it fixed in the next couple days either way it will slow my updating schedule as I am currently using my friends laptop to update this now. So just to give a heads up!


	7. Training Wheels Part I

It was awkward, though maybe that was an understatement. The five teens were all stuck in a waiting room at the Garrison. Two days had passed since the New Altean’s first strike and the formation of Voltron. After getting the Paladins back to earth they were each reunited with their families and told to return today. Shay was proud of her son. Romelle and Coran had a video conference with the princes and shock seemed to be the overwhelming emotion. Tommy had made himself at home in Curtis’s apartment though. Meanwhile Matt was uncertain of his daughter being at the center of the conflict causing many fights Sam had to dispel. While Cadence had spent minimal time alone at her apartment rather hovering around the medical facility at the Garrison. Since Kroila had to help Kolivan with the blade rather than return to earth with her granddaughter like she would have fathered. 

The waiting room the Paladins had been put in was silent except for the tapping of Cadence’s foot from where she sat next to Spike. 

“Can you knock that off?” Cade looked up to see the blond Altean boy glaring at her from next to his brother. Cade tapped slightly louder. “I said knock it off” Tommy snapped.

“Please” TJ added with a roll of his eyes. 

Cade continued to tap and Tommy continued to glare until Spike reached out and stopped Cade’s foot. “We are here to make friends not enemies” the balmeran pointed out to his best friend before clearing his throat. “Listen we didn’t really get to properly introduce ourselves. I’m Spike, this is Cadence.” 

“TJ” the black haired boy offered shaking hands with the balmeran. “This is my younger brother Tommy” 

“What about you?” Spike turned to the girl who was sitting the furthest away. “What’s your name?” 

Emily looked at the other teens warily; she opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and they all got to their feet. Commander Iverson was the first through the door. Veronica and Sam behind him. The five stood before the adults waiting. 

Iverson eyed them each before speaking “Emily Holt, daughter of scientist and coalition fighter Matt Holt now paladin of the green lion” he introduced and the others looked to Emily in minor surprise “Harmen Garret, son of Hunk Garret the original yellow lion paladin, now you’ve taken the responsibility” he looked to Spike who gave a slightly awkward wave. “Prince Thomas Harver of Altea, youngest son of Queen Romelle of Altea, now the blue lion paladin” Cade rolled her eyes as the prince stretched to his full height. “Prince Trenten-James Harver of Altea, eldest son of Queen Romelle of Altea, now the black lion paladin.” TJ shifted under his full title as Tommy gave him a slight shove. “And Garrison cadet Cadence Kogane daughter of Ambassador Keith Kogane of Daibazzal and Officer Lance Mclain of the Garrison both former paladins of Voltron for the blue, red, and black lions. You are the new red paladin” he finished their introductions. Cadence’s identity got her a couple surprised looks and an almost affronted look from Tommy. 

“She’s the daughter of two paladins?!” he whispered to his brother. 

“Listen up,” Iverson called back their attention, “we have no idea why the lions chose you. The only one of you who has experience flying anything is cadet Kogane and she’s barely even made it into a simulator. Two of you are royalty and you’re all teenagers. Still the universe has chosen you to defend it. That means we have to get you ready” a slight smile graced the man's face and the teens exchanged wary looks. 

“Follow me” Sam stepped forward with a far more calming presence. He led them through the base to a section of the Holt Industries labs. “Ever since the lions left after the fall of the Galra empire there’s been the idea that if a new evil arose new paladins would be chosen. As such my daughter began working on improving the tools the paladins of her time used.” 

Sam gestured to a wall with a large panel. He pressed a button to the side and the panel opened to reveal five sets of bayards partnered with five diamond shaped bracelets each teal diamond outlined with a color to match the bayards. 

“These are your bayards. Chosen weapons of the paladin they take a different shape for each paladin and in some cases can even take more than one after training. They will also serve to link with your lions.” Sam explained he then gestured to the watches “these are Voltcoms. Pidge designed them to make paladin armor more efficient.” 

Emily reached out first taking her Voltcom and placing it around her wrist the others following suit. After a moment of observation she touched the teal diamond and suddenly green and white armor spread over her body. “Whoa!” Tommy exclaimed, jumping back from his teammate. 

Sam walked over placing a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder “the armor can be activated and stored within the watch and once you become more adept with your gear it will be able to respond to mental commands and bio-rhyme functions to turn on itself. We also chose to invert the white and primary color schemes that was Matt’s idea” 

The other paladins each turned out their armor looking themselves over. Cade was the first to grab for her bayard. As she held it the weapon glowed and then split into each of her hands to where she was holding two red pistols. She grinned as she looked them over. 

“Jeez” Tommy stepped slightly away from her “you even know how to use those?” 

“Of course my papa taught me how to shoot” she replied twirling the guns. 

“With your Voltcoms you will be able to contact and be contacted by each other and the Garrison. They also have flashlights, links to the Garrison database, and numerous other uses.” Sam explained. 

“Cool” Spike voiced as he pulled up a screen off the Voltcom and began looking over things. 

“Does that say deep fried food goo?” Cade questioned looking over his shoulder. 

“All my dad’s old recipes” Spike informed leaning over to show his shorter friend. 

“Alright Paladins follow me” Veronica spoke up. The teens exchanged a look heading after the new captain of the Atlas. They walked to a small room with numerous computers. A large window on one side overlooked a large fenced in courtyard. 

“This is the training ground,” Veronica explained. “Both the sky and the land used to train senior cadets.” She explained “now it will also serve to help train all of you.” 

“Sweet” Cade gaped “what are we waiting for? Let’s get the lions and get going” 

“Someone’s excited,” Spike commented, giving his friend a shove. 

“Dude you know I’ve been trying to get out there for years” Cade replied.

“You obviously haven’t been doing a great job” Tommy scoffed. 

“You got something to say pretty boy?” she challenged looking up at the taller boy. 

“Oh no” TJ and Spike both murmured then exchanged a look. 

“Well on that note I believe we will begin training” Veronica declared looking to the paladins who held various levels of excitement and uneasy. “But not with the lions first we will begin with bond exercises” 

“What?!” Cade and Tommy exclaimed in surprise. Spike sighed in relief. TJ and Emily stared undisturbed.   
_____________  
“This is stupid” Cadence grumbled “we should be flying our lions not standing around in some field” 

“You just want to blow stuff up,” Spike muttered. 

“Yes!” Cadence exclaimed “is that so much to ask?” 

“You do realize this whole thing is about more than just blowing stuff up right?” Emily muttered. 

“You know you can speak without being rude right?” Cade shot back leaning around Spike. 

“Wow really feeling the team bonding” Tommy grumbled. 

“I don’t see you contributing much pretty boy” 

“Well that’s a bit hypocritical” TJ gave the red paladin look. 

“Okay fearless leader” Cade muttered sarcastically “you got an inspirational speech or something to give?” 

“I-I” TJ stuttered. 

“Big surprise,” Cade grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“Cade be nice” Spike warned. 

“I-” Cade was cut off by the comms system coming on. 

“Hello paladins,” Veronica’s voice came through the teens’ helmets. “The first challenge you will be facing is a scavenger hunt” 

“Scavenger hunt really? That sounds a bit simplistic don’t you think?” Tommy scoffed, gesturing out to the empty training field. 

Veronica smirked pressing a button on the control panel. Before the paladins eyes a holographic city formed before their eyes. “Your goal is to find a sacred ruby.” the paladins screens flashed and on their view screens appeared an image of the ruby in question. “Once you find the ruby you must get it safely back to the base behind you.” the paladins turned to see a small platform in the dirt. 

“Wait safely?” TJ asked. “Does that mean-” 

“You begin now!” there was the sound of a horn making Spike jump. 

“Alright we should figure out where we- Cadence!” TJ called after the red paladin who was running off. 

“No point standing around we have a ruby to find” Cade called back. 

“Wait but we need to-” TJ was cut off this time by his brother. 

“I bet you couldn’t find that ruby if it were looking you in the face” Tommy scoffed. 

“That a challenge, pretty boy?” Cade shot back. 

“Oh you’re on shorty” Tommy replied before the two ran off into the village. 

“Come on Spike!” Cade called behind her. 

“What? Wait up!” Spike called following after his best friend. 

“Guys! Wait!” TJ yelled after the trio. 

“Well this is stupid” Emily muttered and began typing on her Voltcom screen slowly walking forward. 

“Where are you going?” TJ asked. 

“To achieve our goal” the green paladin called over her shoulder. 

TJ sighed “so much for leading” he jogged after Emily walking with the girl. 

“How are they looking?” Iverson asked walking into the observation room. Veronica just shot him a look. “That bad huh?” 

“Well they aren’t the well oiled machine their predecessors were” the Atlas captain commented. 

“Neither were their predecessors in the beginning” Sam pointed out.

Veronica chuckled “suppose you’re right though it seems my little niece picked up her fathers’ most hazardous traits” she eyed the red paladin who was walking around Spike following behind her as they looked behind everything. 

“Emily doesn’t seem to comprehend the idea of a team meanwhile Spike looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here” Sam commented watching Emily walk through the village her Voltcom screen pulled up. 

“The young princes seem to be doing a heck of a job themselves” Iverson grumbled “at this rate Tommy will run right past the darn thing and TJ it’s a wonder why the black lion would choose him of all people to lead” 

“Have faith I believe in these new paladins” Sam voiced leaning forward. 

“Yeah I have faith that I’ll be able to whip these kids into shape” Iverson declared. 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to wait and see” Veronica smiled. 

“Spike come on” Cade grumbled “we’ve got to find that ruby before Tommy” 

“Why is this a competition?” Spike asked. “Aren’t we supposed to be a team?” 

Cade scoffed “we as in you and me are a team” she declared “the rest be damned”

“Cadence while that might have worked in high school. I don’t think it’s going to work here” Spike argued “because you know there are five lions which require five paladins not two” 

Cade rolled her eyes “whatever, we can worry about that later right now we need to- bingo!” the girl exclaimed spotting the ruby set out on a pedestal in a clearing. 

“Not so fast, shorty!” Tommy yelled running from a different direction of the plaza. Cade gasped and dashed forward the pair reached the ruby at the same time as Emily and TJ reached the plaza. 

“I got it!” Cade yelled. 

“No I got it” Tommy objected as the pair tugged back and forth on the crystal. 

“Gu- guys! Guys!” TJ tried to object when suddenly the ground shook. 

“Oh no” Spike muttered as the plaza shook and the part Tommy and Cadence were standing on rose into the air. 

“Should have seen this coming” Emily muttered. 

Soon legs were spouting and with a great roar it was revealed that Tommy and Cadence were now standing on top of a robot monster. “Uh bro little help!” Tommy called. 

“Uh…” TJ backed up his bayard coming into his hand. 

“We have to get off here” Cade told Tommy as they both still held the jewel. 

“No duh” Tommy snapped back as holes in the creatures' back opened on either side of the paladins. Out of the holes climbed two smaller creatures. Tommy and Cadence went back to back facing the smaller creatures. Meanwhile the mama creature locked in on the other three. 

“Starting them on the highest level?” Sam questioned looking to Iverson who was at the controls” 

“It’s character building. A good failure to shake them up. Humble them up before we get to the real stuff” the commander declared.

“If you say so'' Veronica muttered uncertainly as she watched TJ, Spike, and Emily dodging around the insectoid-like creature that went barreling through buildings as Cadence and Tommy held on for dear life. 

“We have to do something!” TJ declared as he ducked and rolled out of the way of one of the creature's strikes. 

“Thank you captain obvious!” Cadence called back as she hung on for dear life with one hand and the ruby with the other. Tommy drew his bayard with his free hand which turned into a bow staff the altean prince whacked at the smaller creature coming at him. 

However the creature bit into his bayard and yanked it from his hand and tossed it away. “Oh quiznack!” Tommy exclaimed as he stumbled back just as Cadence got her footing. The red paladin quickly grabbed the ruby Tommy was still clinging to trying to hold the larger boy from falling. 

“Behind you!” Tommy yelled. Cade looked over her shoulder as the creatures converged and let go with one hand to draw her bayard and fire at them. However, while the blast hit the creature it completely unbalanced her and she fell back. Tommy and Cadence hit the group hard. 

“Guys!” Spike yelled in concern. 

“Watch it!” TJ called dashing in front of Spike his bayard turning into a pair of swords. Blocking the leg of the creature. “We need to take this thing out” 

Spike blinked and looked down at his bayard that lit up. “Right” he murmured as the bayard turned into a large axe. He reared back and came down on the leg of the creature slicing the metal clean through. 

The leg fell to the ground as the creature backed up. The two boys looked between it and Spike’s bayard. “I like this,” the yellow paladin declared. 

“Me too,” TJ agreed. Then the creature let off a great roar. The boys looked at the robotic monster that was now charging at them. “Snart! I think you pissed it off!” TJ yelled. 

“Eat laser ugly!” The boys looked to the sudden battle cry to see Cadence raising her blaster and firing at the creature. The monster's gaze turned to her. “I’ll distract, figure something out!” She yelled running from the beast that now chased her. 

“Hey! Bro you okay?” TJ called as Tommy sat up. 

The Altean turned to give a thumbs up when suddenly a baby creature jumped down next to him he screamed, scrambling to get his feet under him and diving for his previously discarded bayard. 

TJ ran to his brother who got his bayard and was using the staff it created to block it. TJ put his swords together and they fused into a single blade letting him cut the creature in half long ways. 

The top fell off and TJ let out an exhausted breath as Tommy shoved the rest off himself. “Thanks” he told his brother as TJ yanked him to his feet. 

“No problem” TJ huffed. 

“Guys we need to come up with a plan before that thing eats Cadence!” Spike declared running over dragging Emily behind him who was still looking at her Voltcom screen. 

“I don’t think machines eat people, Spike” TJ advised. 

“I don’t care!” Spike exclaimed as there was the sound of another structure crumbling and more laser fire. 

“What about you greenie aren’t you supposed to be some tech whiz” Tommy exclaimed coming around to look over the girls shoulder. 

Emily heaved a sigh “I believe I’ve narrowed down some weak points on it” Emily explained. Swiping her screen and making all of their Voltcoms beep. A screen popped up on each of theirs so they could see what she was showing. “The joints between the legs and the main body. The eye on the front and a center point on the under belly” 

“If your scans are right, if we get each of these points it should go down,” TJ observed. 

“How are we supposed to do that?” Tommy exclaimed. 

“My scans are right,” Emily declared. 

“I think I have a plan.” TJ declared. 

“Good because I’m back!” Cade suddenly responded over their comms. 

Just then Cadence came sliding into view shooting behind her as the beast came barreling through some walls. 

“Quiznak!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Listen! Tommy takeover baiting it! Spike, Cadence we’ll handle the legs. Emily-“ 

“I know!” The girl snapped sprinting off. 

The others all jumped into action. “Hey ugly over here” Tommy taunted, throwing a piece of the broken smaller robot at it to get it’s attention. The creature turned. Spike and TJ came to the creature's right which still had two legs, Cade steadied herself aiming at the left side leg as Emily ducked under the creature on its right. 

TJ and Spike took out the right legs as Emily raised her knife bayard up cutting a long gash along its underbelly. Cadence took aim shooting off the last leg as Emily came sliding out the other side the creature fell and Tommy took the moment to stab the creature in the eye with his staff. 

The eye blew up sending the blue paladin back. The robotic creature short circuited and sparked before crashing and powering down. 

“We did it!” Cadence cheered as Emily got up out of the dirt. 

“Mission accomplished!” Tommy exclaimed running over and giving his brother a shove. TJ smiled as he stumbled. 

“That was horrible!” The Paladins cheers faded as Iverson stormed out onto the training field. 

“What? What are you talking about we rocked that” Cade objected gesturing to the creature. 

“You defeated a monster, congratulations what you didn’t do was achieve your mission” the commander snapped. “Your job was to safely find and transport a crystal now can any of you tell me where that crystal is?” 

The Paladins all exchanged looks before scanning the area. Their eyes settled where Tommy and Cadence had fallen earlier where shards of the broken fake jewel were smashed. 

“Quiznak” Tommy groaned. 

“Oops” Spike murmured. 

“This was a failure!” Iverson declared. “I expect you each to think before you act! You each made rookie mistakes. You as Paladins are not permitted rookie mistakes. Next time you could get someone killed. TJ you’re supposed to be a leader. Take command of your group before things go south. Cadence next time you run in without thinking you could get your head cut off. Same to you Tommy at least she thought enough to bring back up. Emily you’re on a team act like. If you find something, share. You each have a long way to go. Now back to the starting point while we reset this catastrophe!” 

The Paladins shuffled past the man with disheveled mutterings and the general air of defeat and annoyance. As they went Veronica came walking up to the commander. 

She waited until the Paladins were gone to speak examining the fallen creature. “So remind me when was the last time someone defeated your big bad monster?” 

“Never” Iverson grumbled. 

“Uh huh still dubious about our new paladins?” She inquired. 

“They’re strong I’ll give ‘em that but they’re far from a team and their common sense seems to be lacking” Iverson replied. 

“Well that’s what we’re here for isn’t it?” Veronica pointed out with a smile.


	8. Training Wheels Part II

“I said go to the right 2 steps then left 3 then left again.” Cadence grumbled into the comms. 

“But are you counting your steps or my steps?” TJ asked not having moved at all in the invisible maze. 

“Just start moving!” Cade snapped. 

“Calm down” Spike sighed. 

“I don’t need to calm down, he needs to move!” Cade objected. 

There was a sudden exclamation over the comms. Cade turned back to the maze “no I said right then left you idiot!” 

“You just got my brother shocked!” Tommy snapped. 

“He messed up the instructions!” 

Iverson pinched his nose standing at the back of the room from the Paladins. “Are we sure this is a good idea” Veronica murmured to him. 

“Coran said the other Paladins did this,” Sam pointed out. 

“They’re giving me a headache” Iverson grumbled as the Paladins continued to yell at each other. 

“Why don’t we go see if your skills can match your mouth pretty boy!” Cadence challenged glaring up at Tommy. 

“You’re on shorty!” Tommy accepted the challenge. 

“That’s enough!” Iverson busted in. “Never in my time in the Garrison have I seen such a horrible example of a team.” He snapped “We’re going to take a break and while we do I want each of you to think about what exactly it means to be a paladin of Voltron and a member of this team.” The Paladins all exchanged looks “You’re dismissed”   
_____________  
“Ugh this blows!” Tommy complained as him and TJ walked through the Garrison compound. “Who does that girl think she is? I’m a prince she can’t talk to be like that!” TJ raised an eyebrow at his brother. “But seriously she drove you into a freaking shock wall?!” 

TJ sighed “that was kinda my fault to to be fair” 

“Doesn't excuse her being all high a mighty because she’s the daughter of two paladins” Tommy stated. 

“You think you’re high and mighty because you’re a prince” TJ pointed out while taking out his phone. 

Tommy gasped crossing his arms “whatever” 

“You might want to actually try making friends with her. She is kinda our cousin” TJ explained. 

“She’s what?” Tommy exclaimed, pulling to a stop. 

“Yeah” TJ murmured stopping as well “yeah her dad and uncle Shiro are brothers so she’s like our distant cousin or something” 

“Huh” Tommy murmured thoughtfully. “Still doesn’t make me like her anymore” 

“Fair enough” TJ muttered as they entered a courtyard toward the center of the compound. “All of this seems so chaotic. I mean why us? Why now? I mean it was a thousand years between the last paladins and their predecessors” 

“I don’t know man,” Tommy shrugged looking up at the Allura statue that stood in the middle of the courtyard garden. It was a minor version of the large one that stood in the castle gardens. “Coran thinks it’s like destiny or whatever. I’m just glad to be out of that stuffy castle.” 

“Tommy, this is serious the fate of the entire universe could rest on our shoulders!” TJ exclaimed.

“Bro I know” Tommy turned to his brother with a calmer voice. “But you can’t stress about it” 

“Why not stress about it?” TJ objected beginning to pace back and forth “we’re paladins of Voltron now! Why? I mean neither of us have flown anything before let alone been in a fight. And I’m the black lion paladin which means if we fail it’s my fault and I don’t know how to-” 

“TJ stop!” Tommy snapped, grabbing his brother’s shoulders to make him stop and face him “you have to calm down you’re spiraling again. Deep breaths” 

“Right, right sorry” TJ sighed taking a seat on a nearby bench. 

“Bro you know you don’t have to apologize” Tommy assured. “You got your sketchbook?” 

“In my bag” TJ replied. Tommy dug in the bag taking out TJ’s sketchbook and pencil case. 

“Here” Tommy handed over the pieces before taking a seat on the ground next to the bench leaning on it for support. TJ opened the sketch book and began drawing. “Listen, the black lion chose you for a reason and yeah it’s a lot of pressure but you gotta think there’s reason man. I mean you already know I’d follow you to the end of the universe” 

TJ paused smiling down at his little brother “thanks Tommy.” he sighed turning back to the sketch “now if you’d only follow me in a training exercise” 

“Hey! I did too” Tommy exclaimed giving his brother’s leg a shove as the pair laughed.   
______________  
Spike sighed as the cafeteria lady put a burger and some fries on his tray. He still offered a smile as he accepted the meal. “I miss my dad’s cooking” he mumbled dejectedly to himself.

He scanned the Garrison Cafeteria for a place to sit and eat as Cadence had left him to go cool off he was alone to eat. Then he spotted someone else sitting by themselves. He smiled heading over and taking the seat across from Emily. The green paladin turned to him in surprise from where she’d been staring out the window. 

“Uh what are you doing?” Emily asked, giving him a quizzical look. 

“Uh.. eating,” Spike offered, lifting up his burger to take a bite. 

“No I mean here” the girl grumbled. 

“Well we’re teammates yeah? So I figured a good way to bond as a team is to eat together. My dad always said food is something that can bring the entire universe together” Spike explained. 

Emily scoffed “whatever. I don’t see much of a team” 

“Well, that’s just because we haven’t got the chance to bond you know? Get to know each other” Spike suggested. “I mean I know Cadence and TJ and Tommy are brothers so you’re the only one that doesn’t really have a friend on the team” 

“I don’t need a friend,” Emily grumbled. 

“Everyone needs friends” Spike objected Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. The balmeran paused thinking “how about not friends but teammates at least for now? I mean we at least have to be that much” 

Emily looked at the balmeran out of the corner of her eye as he extended a hand to her. “Fine teammates then” She agreed, begrudgingly shaking his hand. Spike smiled with satisfaction and began eating his burger as Emily turned to her salad and started picking at it.   
_____________________  
Cade sighed as she leaned on the medical facility check in counter waiting for the nurse to return. Her foot was bouncing and her hood was up. She hated having to wait the first couple times she’d come she’d busted right through. However, after getting carried out by the security safe a couple times and getting talked at by Sam she’d finally agreed to wait. 

“Hello” the nurse greeted. Cade looked up straightening slightly. 

“Hey I’m Cadence Kogane” she informed the nurse. 

“Oh yes” she smiled looking over the log book. Then her face fell “you’re here to see your fathers?” 

“Yup” Cade muttered. 

The nurses handed over the log book and Cadence signed her name before heading down the familiar path to her fathers’ rooms. She opened the door hearing the uncomfortable beeping of the monitors. Her fathers were in two beds next to each other both with various connections and wires coming out of them. 

Cade walked around Keith’s bed to the chair between them. She sat down pulling her legs up into the seat. “Hey” she sighed “I’m back again. We had our first training day at the Garrison today. We kinda messed it up” she murmured. “This paladin stuff is so different then how you described it when I was a kid. I expected more adventure, more action. Not stuck on this same old planet running drills with these- these I don’t know. I mean it’s like minus Spike I don’t get these other teens. Like TJ keeps overthinking everything. That stupid pretty boy prince won’t stop talking. The Holt girl doesn’t even want to talk to any of us. It’s just a bunch of chaos” 

Cade sighed leaning back in her chair. “I’m trying to think about what you would say if you were awake. Papa you’d probably be thrilled and tell me about all those missions you went on with your team fighting the Galra empire. Dad you’d probably freak out. You freak out when I miss curfew by a couple minutes” she looked down at her wrist where her Voltcom was glowing softly. “I got your lion. The one you both piloted. The right hand of Voltron how am I supposed to be the right hand of Voltron. I can barely control myself not to go running in, especially when I’m pissed. How did you guys do it?” 

“Well they didn’t” Cadence’s head snapped up to see her Aunt Veronica leaning in the doorway. “At first they were just as chaotic as all of you” 

“Really?” Cade asked, looking up at her. 

“Yup, you should have seen your Papa when he was your age” Veronica scoffed walking in and taking the other seat in the room that was at the foot of Lance’s bed. “He was so glad to be in the Garrison. He’d blabber about every chance he got.” 

Cade scoffed “that sounds like papa” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t there at the beginning but what I do know is that they weren’t perfect” she leaned forward in the chair. “No one is. Your dads hated each other to begin with; they fought constantly, even by the time they came back to earth.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me” Cade giggled then sighed looking between her unconscious fathers. “But how did they get through it? How did they figure this stuff out?” 

“However they did” Veronica advised getting to her feet and walking over to her niece. “It might not work for you guys. You have to figure out what’s best for your team. Listen to each other and bond in the ways that you each need to. Your struggles aren’t going to be the same as them, but I believe you five can make it just like they did.” 

“Really?” Cade asked with a slight scoff. 

“Really” Veronica nodded then her phone beeped. “Speaking of which looks like Iverson’s calmed down enough to finish the training.”

“Oh joy” Cadence grumbled. 

“Come on,” Veronica scoffed “this’ll give you time to put that team bonding idea into action” Cade got to her feet and allowed Veronica to lead her from the room she glanced back one more time to her dads before leaving.


	9. Training Wheels Part III

The paladins stepped out onto the training field again. Each with their armor on ready for what they were facing. 

“Okay guys,” TJ took a deep breath “I know we don’t all feel like a team but we need to trust each other to get this.” TJ advised. “I need you to trust me” 

“Okay” Cadence replied with a deep breath. “I’ll follow your lead” TJ looked at her in surprise. 

“Yeah I was already on board for that” Spike sighed. 

“As a team” Emily voiced, surprising all of them. 

Tommy gave his brother an encouraging look. “Hey you already had my vote” TJ nodded in response. 

“Alright listen up Paladins” Iverson’s voice came over the comms. “Your mission is to infiltrate this enemy base. Find the prisoner held there and get them out. Begin!” 

The field turned into the dark hall of a ship. “Alright listen up team” TJ spoke, taking a breath to steady his voice. “We need to locate the prisoner. Emily can you hack this?” 

“On it” Emily agreed and knelt before a panel. 

“Cadence, Tommy cover us” TJ ordered pointing to the end of the hall. 

The pair headed down the hall stopping to look around the corners at each side crouching low. “I got it” Emily informed. “But there’s a glitch there are two prisoner levels. I can’t tell which the prisoner we’re looking for it on” 

“We’ll have to go to both,” TJ decided. “Cadence, take Spike and Emily, go to the larger level me and Tommy will go to the smaller one.” 

“Right” Cadence agreed. The others joined Cadence and Tommy at the ends of the hall. 

“Here, TJ this is the map of the base” Emily informed, tapping her Voltcom to his in order to transfer the data quickly. 

“Thanks” TJ nodded “go quick and try to stay concealed as much as possible” 

The paladins split up and headed through the base separately. “Well aren’t you the big time leader” Tommy commented to his brother. 

TJ scoffed “more like I’m just really good at masking my anxiety” 

“Dude take a compliment” Tommy muttered before his brother yanked him back against a wall. They stood there still as a patrol of sentries passed the perpendicular hall. Once they were clear the brothers continued along their path. 

Meanwhile the trio were making their way through the halls. “The lack of patrols are bugging me” Cadence commented. 

“What because you don’t get to blow anything up?” Spike asked, eyeing the pistols Cade had at the ready. 

Cade shot her best friend a glare “more like because most ships are better protected than this” 

“It is a simulation,” Emily pointed out. 

“Yeah an Iverson simulation” the older girl murmured “hey TJ, Tommy you reach your detention level yet?” 

“We just got to the door” TJ informed “trying to bypass it now” 

They headed around the next corner Cade having her guns at the ready. “Here’s the door to the detention level,” Emily informed, kneeling before the panel to get in. 

On the other side of the field TJ and Tommy finished getting through their door with TJ cutting a hole in it. “Next time I want to be on the team with the hacker” Tommy complained as they stepped through the hole. 

TJ shot his brother an annoyed look before turning to the line of cells. “Hello is anyone down here?” he called. 

“Hello?” came the response the boys followed the voice down to a single cell and Tommy pressed the button to open the door. Inside was an older looking alien. “Thank goodness I’m saved” 

“Can you walk?” TJ asked walking into the cell to help the man up. 

“Yes” the alien replied and allowed himself to be led out of the cell. Tommy looked at the picture of the prisoner Iverson had given them. “It’s a match” 

“Good let’s-” 

“Help! Don’t leave us!” 

The boys turned. “There are more prisoners down here” Tommy voiced. 

TJ thought about his options for a moment “we have to get them too” 

“What?” Tommy exclaimed turning to his brother “dude this is a simulator and we’re only supposed to save this guy” 

“And if this wasn’t a simulator we would never leave anyone behind” TJ declared “not while I’m in charge” 

Tommy sighed a small smile creeping onto his features “fine”

“Guys, we found the prisoner but we got a change of plan” TJ called into a comm. 

“Yeah we got a change to” Spike murmured into a comm. 

The trio were facing a large amount of sentries behind the wall they’d found. Cadence was already shooting from around the door frame as Emily tried to get the door closed. “We got a lot of sentries here” Cade yelled into comms. 

“Yeah and we got a lot of prisoners” Tommy replied. 

“We’re trying to get them all out,” TJ informed, opening another cell, “you three have to hold the sentries.” 

“We’ll do our best,” Cade snapped, hitting two more sentries with head shots. 

“Got it!” Emily yelled as the door slammed shut. Beginning to be dented by the sentries laser fire. 

“Let's get moving before they get through” Cadence declared they started running down the hallway as they heard the door blow. Cadence grimaced turning and firing a couple shots at the sentries following them as they ran. 

“TJ we’re heading your way” Emily declared. 

“We’ve almost got all the prisoners,” Tommy replied. 

“That’s the last of them,” TJ updated, releasing three aliens from the last cell. He looked back at the group of about twenty they had. 

“We’re in trouble,” Spike yelled as they reached a door and Emily knelt to open the door. 

Cadence shooting to hold off the sentries. “Why am I the only one with a freaking long range bayard?” she snapped. 

“No you’re not” Tommy yelled. Emily got the door open and Tommy was there. His bayard in the shape of a bow as he shot at the sentries. The pair held the sentries so everyone could get through the door before closing it. 

“Did Iverson say how we’re getting out of here?” Cadence asked. 

“No he-” just then each of the paladins felt a familiar rumble in their heads. 

Cadence smirked “that’s what I’m talking about. Lion time!” 

“Right, Cadence, you and Spike get to your lions. The rest of us will get the prisoners to the escape pods while they cover us” TJ ordered the others all nodded and spit off. 

Cade getting the map from Emily before heading on. Cadence and Spike ducked into another hall as Emily sealed another blast door as the sentries broke through. Paladins headed through the base. 

Cade and Spike came around a corner and found a couple sentries blocking their path. Spike yelled, taking his bayard axe and hacking them up. “Nice! Big guy” Cadence encouraged as they headed down the hall Spike smiling in victory. 

The pair reached what was marked as a hangar of the ship and found their lions waiting, they ran aboard. Blasting out of the hangar into what looked like space. 

“Wow the simulator effects are amazing” Spike commented looking down at the ship they’d been on which looked like it was docked on a planet. 

“Focus Spike we have drones incoming” Cadence declared. The pair blasted into action shooting their way through. After a couple of moments they saw some pods launch from the ship heading out of the holographic field. 

“The prisoners are escaping” Spike called. 

“Let’s make sure the path is clear!” Cadence yelled charging forward and tearing through a couple drones aiming to shoot at the escape pods. 

“We’re up!” TJ announced as the other three lions left the base. 

“We did it!” Tommy exclaimed “we got the prisoners out including the guy we were meant to get it’s over right?” 

A blast from the docked ship knocked the lions back rattling the paladins in their cockpits. “I don’t think so,” Spike replied. 

They watched as the ship began to rise into the air. “Uh oh looks like we got to fight our way out” Cadence declared. 

“You mean we have to form Voltron?” Tommy asked. “Easy, let’s go!” 

“Right paladins form up!” TJ ordered. 

The lions flew into formation and started into the sky. “Nothings happening!” Spike yelled. 

“Focus, it will!” TJ insisted as they flew around the simulation barrier in formation until a blast from the ship cannon sent them all flying in opposite directions. 

“Well that didn’t work” Cadence snapped “what now?” 

“We just have to fight as the lions,” Emily declared. Blasting at the ship.

“Setting up for failure again?” Veronica asked watching the lions fly around the simulation ship. Iverson stood resolutely next to her. 

“I’m beginning to question your teaching methods. Iverson” Sam voiced “it even took the former paladin's hours of non-stop intense training to form the Voltron on command. You’ve set them up for failure again” 

“These aren’t the same paladins” Iverson voiced finally “it’s time you stopped treating them like it.” 

The three continued to watch as the lions flew around shooting at the ship. “What are we supposed to do?” Spike demanded as another blast from the ship went out.

“We need to attack!” Cadence declared “go on the offensive.” 

“We’ve barely made a scratch on this thing!” Tommy objected. 

“You got a better idea pretty boy?” Cadence snapped as she tore into some drones and Spike bulldozed the others nearby. 

“We need to form Voltron” TJ butt in. 

“We can’t-” 

“Yes we can” TJ cut Emily off then took a deep breath “listen I have absolutely no idea why the black lion chose me of all people to lead Voltron but-” he took another breath steadying himself “but he did just like each lion chose each of you. They chose us to work together and form Voltron while the other paladins are in comas and that’s gotta count for something. So we can do this!” 

Each of the paladins took in their leader's words. “We’re with you TJ” Cadence finally voiced. 

“Yeah let’s do this” Tommy agreed. 

“Like a team,” Emily sighed. 

“Let’s go,” Spike nodded. 

The lions flew together in formation, each of the paladins yelling. “Let’s form Voltron!” 

Iverson grinned in the observation room as the lions came together in a bright flash of light and there stood Voltron. 

“Alright team let’s do this!” TJ declared. Cheers of agreement were heard as Voltron charged in and punched a hole right through the ship blowing it up. 

“Incredible” Sam voiced looking at the defender of the universe. The paladins cheers coming through the comms. 

“I think the universe is in good hands,” Veronica declared.


	10. Rebellion Part I

TJ groaned as his alarm blared. With a yawn he sat up promptly banging his head on the new bunk over his bed. He grimaced collapsing back in his bed. “Bro can you shut that thing off?” Tommy grumbled from the top bunk.

TJ reached out a hand and slapped the alarm clock silencing it as the other still rubbed his temple. Then there was a knock at the door. “Come on boys you have to get to training at the Garrison” Curtis spoke through the door. 

“Ugh training” Tommy grumbled.

TJ sighed and rolled off his bed getting to his feet he looked up at his brother who had buried himself in his covers. “Come on little brother we have to report to the Garrison.” 

All he got in return was a groan. TJ rolled his eyes going to his closet and he got dressed in his normal attire. A long sleeve grey shirt topped with a black T-shirt and some jeans and converse. All of which had at least one paint stain on them. 

“Do you have any non-paint clothes?” Tommy inquired sarcastically. 

“Just get dressed” TJ mumbled, tossing Tommy’s blue tank top at him. 

The black paladin headed out of his bedroom going into the kitchen. “I’ll drop you boys at the training facility on my way” Curtis informed, pouring the pair some coffee. 

“You going to visit Uncle Shiro?” TJ asked over his coffee mug. 

“Yeah,” Curtis murmured. 

“I thought there was still no change” TJ voiced as Tommy finally entered the kitchen adjusting the circlet around his head. 

“There hasn’t been but I still want to visit” Curtis replied. 

“Of course” TJ murmured, exchanging a somber look with Tommy.   
_____________  
“I swear if Iverson has us do another obstacle course with a loop-de-loop I’m going to hurl” Cadence grumbled as her and Spike collected their voltcoms and bayards at the Garrison. 

“I know” Spike muttered “still I’d rather an obstacle course in the lions then more combat drills” 

“You’re just saying that because you got your ass handed to you by the gladiator yesterday” Cade accused. 

“Maybe” Spike murmured “but that is still a valid reason” 

Cade huffed and rolled her eyes as they headed to the lounge the paladins were to meet in prior to training. “How’s Julie handling this whole paladin thing?” 

Spike shrugged “she’s worried, afraid I’m going to get hurt. You with what happened to our dads and everything” he explained somberly. 

“Yeah, I don’t blame her,” Cade murmured. “Just remind her that she’s dating a defender of the universe a big hero” Cadence gave the boy a shove “that might brighten her mood” 

Spike scoffed “yeah I’m sure that would go over great” 

When the pair reached the lounge the other three paladins were all already there waiting. “Jeez finally” Tommy muttered “maybe now we can actually start training.” 

“Weren’t you literally just complaining about not wanting to train five seconds ago?” TJ pointed out to his brother. 

“That’s not important” Tommy waved him off as the others rolled their eyes. “Anyway I heard they were making us do that blind nose dive drill again” 

“Again?” Emily finally commented from where she was sitting typing on her voltcom. “I hate that drill” 

“I think it’ll be good” TJ tried to encourage “we can bond with our lions” 

“More like dent out lions. The only one who didn’t crash last time was Spike” Cade grumbled gesturing to her best friend. 

“What? Me and yellow just have a great connection” Spike shrugged “that’s not a problem in my book” 

“It’s not” TJ spoke quickly over his brother who had opened his mouth and now shot a glare at the raven haired boy. “We all just need to get there” 

“Preferably before our brains get scrambled from crashing over and over again” Emily muttered eyes still on her voltcom. 

“Where’s Iverson by the way? Or Captain Veronica?” Spike asked “I figured they would have beaten us” 

“Haven’t seen them” TJ informed. 

“Maybe something came up,” Spike suggested. 

“Like what?” Cadence said crossing her arms. “Wasn’t Iverson the one who ranted that preparing us to fight was one of the biggest goals for the war?” 

“Yeah… What war exactly?” Spike murmured and received confused looks from the other paladins “I- I mean I know what war but like it’s been two weeks since the New Alteans attacked Earth and everyone keeps saying that the Garrison has been taking care of them. IF that’s true then what difference are we really going to make?” 

“Spike’s got a point” TJ agreed “I mean if the Garrison’s got it under control”

“You can’t be serious?” Cade snapped “if the Garrison was really making headway then why would the lions have woken up? And wouldn’t they have been able to fix whatever they did to the former paladins by now?” 

“Cadence I don-” TJ was cut off by the PA system in the lounge chiming to life. 

“Attention Paladins a last minute meeting has been called for the Garrison command.” Veronica’s voice came over the speakers “because of this your training for today will be delayed please remain in the lounge we shouldn’t be long” the PA system clicked off and the teens all exchanged looks. 

“Well that doesn’t sound odd at all” Cadence muttered sarcastically. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” TJ stated. 

“Well don’t” Cade declared “I think the Garrison is keeping stuff from us. They keep having us repeat the same simulations and telling us things are under control when we should be out there fighting” 

“Cadence, we're just teens what do you expect us to do?” TJ asked. 

“We’re not just teens TJ we’re voltron paladins” Cade argued “we’re supposed to be protecting the entire universe” 

“As much as I hate to admit it” Tommy spoke up. “I agree with short stuff. The Garrison is keeping stuff from us and I think I know the best way to get the info we want.” the other four looked at the smirking prince with a question “we need to eavesdrop on that meeting”   
__________________  
“Stop shoving!” 

“Move faster” 

“I can’t move faster unlike you I’m not abnormally small” 

“Freaking jumbotron” 

“Guys if you don’t want to get caught you both need to shut up” TJ spoke through the comms. Tommy and Cadence shot glares at each other before continuing to crawl through the vents the prince in the lead. 

“You’re going to want to take the next left” Emily informed, having the base schematics pulled up on her voltcom screen. TJ looked to Spike who was keeping an eye at the door with his voltcom scanning through the wall for movement. 

“Your aunt did a great job with these things they can do just about everything” Spike commented. 

“Yeah well she’s a genius so” Emily muttered. “You guys need to take the next right and you’ll be there. The vent will widen for both of you to fit but you have to stay quiet or they’ll hear you” 

“Copy” Cadence murmured. 

The pair crawled around the corner and stayed quiet as they crept up on the vent hatch. Cadence coming up on Tommy’s side. They laid on their stomachs before the vent hatching looking through the grate at a large conference room. 

“They’re not ready” James Griffin was declaring as the pair began to listen.

“They’re more than ready” Sam Holt objected “they passed nearly every test you’ve given them” 

“They’re kids dad” Matt spoke up “they’re not ready to go fight in a war” 

“Would you have said the same thing about your sister?” Sam asked. 

“Would you?” Matt snapped “Pidge should have been in middle school not facing Zarkon” 

“Enough. This isn’t about the past” Veronica intervened “it’s about the present. It’s become increasingly clear that the New Alteans were far more prepared for this world then we were and have been planning this attack for some time. Each day more and more systems fall to them and our forces are spread far too thin to combat them. The reality is without Voltron we might lose this war.” 

Cadence had to hold back a gasp as she exchanged a look with Tommy at the news. The trio back in the lounge all looked around at each other as well. 

“That’s not true” Griffin interjected “we have the Atlas. Now that it’s systems have been fully repaired it can launch and head the front of the battle” 

“The Atlas is powerful but without Shiro I fear it will never be able to reach its full potential” Veronica stated.

“Not to mention this isn’t just about power” Sam interjected “news that Voltron is back has already spread through the coalition. People are expecting to see the symbol of peace returned. The more we wait on this the more unease grows within our own ranks” 

“The paladins are too young you can’t send them-” 

“That’s enough” Iverson cut Matt off “I understand where you’re coming from Sam and you know I believe in those kids but Matt’s right. They’re kids. And we can’t expect kids to win this war for us. The paladins will continue their training here on earth until I believe they are ready to be in the field. In the meantime I want the Atlas put into service as soon as possible” 

Cadence and Tommy exchanged a look crawling back through the vents to the lounge. “I can’t believe this” Emily voiced as Spike caught Cadence who jumped from the vent near the ceiling. 

“I know they’ve been lying to us this whole time” TJ agreed. 

“What are we going to do about it?” Cadence asked as Spike and Tommy resealed the hatch. 

“What can we do?” the balmeran asked looking over his shoulder. 

“Well we have to do something!” Cadence exclaimed “you heard what Aunt Veronica said without us the universe could be doomed” 

“Griffin didn’t think so,” Emily advised as Tommy and Spike came over to join the others. 

“Yeah well-” Cade cut off as the door opened and Iverson stepped through. 

“Alright paladins we’re going to begin today’s train with Ambassador Coran’s suggested bonding exercise” he voiced. “Get to your lions and get to the training field” 

Cadence was glaring at the man until TJ sat a hand on her shoulder silently telling her to calm down. “Yes sir” TJ replied. Iverson nodded and left the room. “We’ll discuss this later. And we’ll decide what we’re going to do about it”


	11. Rebellion Part II

Emily sighed as she got out of her car pulling her bag out of the passenger seat with her. The lights were still on in her house and the sun was setting outside. She walked in the front door and heard her mother humming in the kitchen. 

“Emily is that you?” N-7 called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah mom” the girl called back heading for the stairs. 

“Why don’t you come in here” N-7 offered. Emily sighed and turned into the kitchen “your sister called today” 

“Oh really?” Emily asked unenthusiastically. 

N-7 looked back at her with concern “she says hi” 

“Cool” Emily mumbled. “She say hi to dad too?” N-7 didn’t respond which gave Emily all the answer she needed. 

Just then her phone beeped reminding her of what she had planned for the evening. “I’m going up stairs” she told her mother getting up “it was a long day of training” 

“Okay” N-7 replied “rest well” 

Emily waved behind her before heading upstairs and to her room. She only waited a tick before going over to her window and opening it climbing out. She headed through her neighborhood to the bus stop to get there just in time.  
___________________  
“Emily’s on her way” Spike informed as Cadence walked into the living room. 

“Good, TJ texted and said they were on their way” Cade explained, plopping onto the couch where Kosmo immediately came to lay partially in her lap. “So how’d you get away from your mom?” Cadence asked. 

“Told her you wanted me to stay over since you know. You don’t really have anyone here anymore” Spike explained going to dig through the fridge “which isn’t a lie. How many nights have you spent at the medical facility over the last couple weeks?” 

“I don’t know a couple,” Cade murmured vaguely, hugging Kosmo closer as she scratched behind his ears. Spike gave her a disappointed look as there was suddenly a knock at the door. 

Spike walked over and opened it to let TJ and Tommy inside. “Welcome” Cadence called. 

“So this is your place?” Tommy asked looking around as he walked through the kitchen. “Kinda small” 

“Well yeah only three of us live here. Or two sometimes if my dad is out with the blade or you know on Daibazzal for a meeting or whatever.” Cade explained, then paused “wait a minute was that another jab at my height?” Tommy smirk “freaking jumbotron!” the girl snapped “i’m actually tall for my species thank you very much” 

“Species?” TJ inquired over Tommy’s chuckling and Cadence’s growling. “Aren’t you human?” 

“No, I'm Caterian” Cade replied, shoving Tommy who stumbled and then glared back at the girl. 

“They are a human-like species so people don’t normally realize” Spike offered with a sigh as he took an old pizza box from the fridge. “Minus the glowing green eyes and a majority are under 5 foot” 

There was another knock on the apartment door. This time TJ answered letting Emily in. “So Emily is the only human on the team?” TJ asked as Tommy and Cadence bickered in the living room. 

“What?” Emily asked in confusion “my mom’s not human” 

“Oh sorry” TJ murmured to the girl. 

“Cade’s probably the only human” Emily spoke, placing her bag on the counter next to the pizza Spike was getting in. 

“I’m Caterian!” the red paladin snapped “I’m the only one among you guys that isn’t part human” 

“Really?” Emily looked at the other girl intrigued.

“Why is this so hard to believe?” Cade murmured as Emily set up her computer sitting at the counter. 

“Anyway” TJ spoke up “we didn’t all sneak out here to talk about our genetics” 

“Right,” Emily spoke up “the Garrison and their lying” 

“Not just that but the fact that the New Alteans have been conquering entire systems” Cadence pointed out. 

“Not just systems” Emily voiced typing on her laptop which drew all the paladin's attention. “I hacked the Garrison system and this is what I found.” Emily used the hologram projector attachment on her laptop to shine a map of the coalition in the kitchen. “New Alteans have taken control of these systems” nearly a third of the blue map turned red with a couple outlying dots.” 

“My god” Spike murmured.

“The Garrison has really been understating the war effort” TJ voiced. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Tommy muttered. “I can’t believe they wouldn’t tell us this”

“They think we’re just some helpless children” Cadence snapped “meanwhile they’re losing the entire coalition not getting anywhere near finding out what happened to the paladins!” 

“Cadence calm down” Spike advised carefully. “I get you’re upset but even with this info what are we supposed to do about it?” 

“We could leave,” Emily voiced. 

“What?” Tommy questioned. 

“We could leave the Earth and the Garrison go fight on our own” Emily suggested. 

“Go fight the New Alteans on our own?” Spike exclaimed “that doesn’t seem like a smart idea.” 

“Actually I think Emily is right” TJ voiced “think about it the former paladins were on their own when they first started” 

“Actually they had a giant castle ship to help them” Cadence murmured “but I think you’re right. Voltron’s not going to be any use in this war sitting in a hangar here on Earth” 

“Voltron is meant to defend the universe and that means so are we” TJ declared “I know I’m suppose to be the leader but this is a big choice so I’m not making anyone have to come if they don’t want to” 

“I’m in” Cade spoke up first. “The only way we can get answers to wake up my parents is to start sticking it to these invaders” 

Emily bit her lip looking at her computer before speaking “I’ll go to”

TJ turned to the other boys. “You know I’m with you brother” Tommy agreed. TJ nodded with a grateful smile. 

“Spike?” TJ asked. 

The balmeran looked at each of the other paladins before turning his gaze to the map. “Okay. I’m still not sure about this but my dad always said as a paladin his job was to bring peace and make people happy and we can’t do that here” 

“So we’re all in agreement” TJ sighed as the others all nodded exchanging looks.  
____________________  
“Emily I’ve reached a bit of a snag” Tommy murmured over the comms. “I think I’m lost” 

“Fine give me a second” the green paladins sighed pausing in her vent crawling to get to green. 

“Wow pretty boy so slow” Cade scoffed as she looked up at her lion. 

“Well sorry but not all of us have a space wolf to teleport us into our lion hangers!” Tommy snapped through the comms and Cadence pet Kosmo with a smirk. 

“Calm down guys.” TJ sighed climbing out of his vent “I’ve reached black. Spike what’s your eta?” 

“I’m outside the hanger door trying to jury rig this door” Spike murmured, messing with some wires below the access panel.

“Tommy take the next two lefts and then make a right” Emily informed shuffling forward in her vent. 

“Thanks,” the prince replied continuing on his way. 

Spike managed to get through the door and sighed walking toward the lion when suddenly an alarm started going off. All the paladins jumped in surprise. “Oh no” TJ murmured. 

“Guys I think I tripped the sensor in yellow’s hanger” Spike muttered. 

“You think?!” Cade exclaimed as her armor automatically scanned onto her body. 

“Emily, can you deactivate this?” TJ asked. 

“I can try, give me a second” Emily called kicking out the vent in greens hanger as she focused on her Voltcom screen using her jetpack to zoom into green. 

“Tommy how close are you to your lion?” TJ asked. 

“I’m going the fastest I can bro” Tommy voiced taking the second left. 

“I got the hangers open,” Emily informed. 

Red blasted up and out as soon as the hanger was wide enough the others did the same yellow busting one of the hanger doors on his way. 

“What’s going on?” Matt asked, charging into the main control room of the Garrison with his father. 

“Four of the Voltron lions just launched from their hangers” Iverson informed. 

“What?” Sam exclaimed in shock.

“Voltron paladins respond. What is going on?” Veronica demanded into the coms. 

“Uh guys” Spike murmured “we’re being hailed by the Garrison” 

“Tommy what’s your eta?” TJ asked. 

“Paladins please respond” Veronica declared. 

“I’m almost there,” Tommy called. 

“They’re going to think this is a malfunction or something if we don’t respond” Spike voiced. 

“Aunt Veronica” Cadence called over the comms finally. 

“Cadence what are you doing?” Veronica called to her niece. 

Cade thought a minute as she pulled up Tommy’s tracking data on her screen watching him approaching the blue lion hanger. “I’m sorry Aunt V but we had to do this” 

“Do what? What’s happening?” the older woman demanded. 

“We heard what you all said in the meeting.” Cadence explained as Tommy reached the hanger and his lion. “We know the war is worse than you lead us to believe” 

“That was a classified meeting how did you-” 

“Emily hacked in” Cadence cut Matt off. 

“What are you doing?” Iverson asked. The blue lion finally launched from it’s hanger.

“We’re doing what we were meant to do,” TJ declared as the lions turned to the sky. 

“Return to the Garrison immediately!” Iverson tried to order. 

“I’m sorry sir but we can’t” TJ stated keeping the shake out of his voice “Voltron wasn’t made to sit on the sidelines of this war. There’s a reason the lions called us to them now. We have a purpose and we can’t achieve that purpose here” 

With that the lions turned to the sky. The adults watched from the control room as the lions blasted off into space beyond the reach of the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Paladins decide to do thing their own way. They might be their own team but the influence of their predacessors and their lack of the rules still rings true in this generation if not even more so. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone who's commented on the story! Hear from you all really helps me stay motivated to keep bringing you guys more content! Thank you so much!


End file.
